Never Let Go
by XxFatallyVenomousxX
Summary: "Soul, promise me something." "What?" "Never let go." "Never."
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there this right here is my first story I've ever posted so please review and stuff so yeah have fun and don't hurt yourself children.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Preface**

"Soul!" I scream at him. "Soul! You promised! Stay alive and don't you dare let go!"

In the pouring rain, his face is blank, unconscious. I shake him by his shoulders and tears start flowing down my cheeks and drip onto his shirt, which is drenched in blood.

"Soul, you lied. You promised me you'd never let go, but you lied. You let go." My voice cracks at the end.

A smile spreads across his face. "No, I didn't. I'm never letting go, and I'm never leaving you."

**Chapter 1**

**POV: Soul**

"Hey, Soul, you have to get out of bed at one point or another."

Something pokes me in the ribs. I roll on my side and look up, seeing Maka standing over me with a frying pan, promising pain if I didn't get up.

"Today sometime would be nice, you know." She taps her heel on the wood floor impatiently, and I swear I saw the hand holding the frying pan twitch.

"Alright, alright, I'm up."

"Excellent." She beams and happily skips out of the room.

"Waking up is not cool, Maka." I mutter.

"You don't have to get up, Soul," a small, high pitched voice mews. "How about you stay home with me?"

"Oh Jeez," I jump up and run to Maka, who is standing in the kitchen, still waiting for me to wake up.

"Hey! Soul, what's the big deal?" Maka demands angrily as I hide behind her.

"Maka! Protect me!" I wail as Blair innocently strolls into the room, looking confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Soul." Blair says, keeping up the innocent charade, as she subtly pulls her towel a little lower.

Blood gushes from my nose and I fall backwards onto the tile.

"Hey moron! Get up and get a grip!" Maka kicks me and angrily shoves Blair out of the kitchen.

I grab the paper towels and hastily shove a bunch up my noise. Falling into a chair, Maka's icy glare returns to me. She glances from the frying pan to me. Suddenly her eyes fall onto my chest. The diagonal scar feels highlighted to me and I know she's staring at it. I rack my scrambled thoughts to change the subject.

"Uh, Maka… Um… what do you want to eat?"

Her eyes focus back on my face and a fake smile plasters on her face. "Oh, um, anything really."

I get up and walk to the fridge. I push aside the milk and the orange juice to reach the baby blue carton of eggs. I feel her eyes trained on me but I pretend not to notice. I put the frying pan on the burner and put it on medium. Still ignoring Maka's stare, I put the kettle on and get two mugs, finally it is too much and I spin around to face Maka. For a long, full minute our stares meet. Her green eyes look sad and glassy.

"Look Maka, your pretty bad at hiding things."

"I don't know what your talking about." Her eyes drop to the floor.

"Maka."

"What do you want, Soul?" She asks. For the first time I notice she's fighting tears. Cautiously, I step forward and I pull her closer.

She places her shaking hand in my chest. Her fingers match up one by one to the to the stitches pattern.

I put my hand over hers and say, "Maka, how long are you going to kill yourself over one scar?"

"As long as it's there, Soul. It's not going away, and neither is the black blood."

"You have black blood in you too, Maka."

"But it's not like my black blood is you're fault!"

The tears overflow and drip down her face.

"Maka it's not your fault."

"Soul, stop trying-", she begins.

The door slams open and Black Star comes streaking in. Maka drops her hand and backs up several steps. Black Star screeches to a stop to prevent from crashing into a table.

"Soul! Soul! It's an emergency!" Black Star says.

"What is it, Black Star? Did you drop the salt at the breakfast table again?"

"No, no ,no! I looked in the mirror this morning and realized something!" The poor kid looked like he was going to explode.

"What?"

"That I'm incredibly sexy!" Maka's faced slowly turned redder and redder. She grabbed the large cookbook and whacked Black Star in the back of the head with it.

Black Star falls to the floor and Maka grins evilly.

"Hey Maka, I understand that you're jealous of my sexiness, but that hurt!"

I start to laugh, and I help Black Star to his feet. I hear a light pair of footsteps in the hallway and Tsubaki enters the kitchen. Blushing, she grabs Black Star and says, "Sorry Soul, Maka. Black Star drank a bunch of my coffee this morning."

"No it's okay, Tsubaki. Do you guys want breakfast?" I asked.

"If it's not any trouble, that would be nice since Black Star was convinced he could juggle the eggs." Tsubaki shakes her head.

"I was juggling the eggs, Tsubaki! Until you broke my concentration!" Black Star says, folding his arms across his chest.

Tsubaki laughs and shakes her head. " Juggling as in throwing the eggs in the air then breaking on the floor?"

"Ouch, Tsubaki, that hurts." Black Star winces theatrically. The steam hisses out of the kettle, scaring all of us. I walk to the cabinet, pulling out two more mugs, and pour the tea.

Maka starts on the eggs, and I pass around tea. Black Star immediately tried to drink his. His face turned bright red and he runs around the kitchen. He runs to the sink, sticks his head under the faucet, and desperately turns on the water.

After a few seconds, he shuts off the water and returns to a chair. Calmly, he crosses his ankles, lifts his mug, and quietly sips his tea. Tsubaki and Maka exchange a glance, then burst out laughing. I shake my head in amazement and walk to the laundry room. Retrieving a long-sleeved blue shirt, and cleaning out the lint screen, a question hits me. Who has a higher IQ: Black Star or dryer lint?

Hmm. Since this morning's episodes, I have my bet on the dryer lint. Shrugging, I pull on my shirt and let Blair outside. Blair slips past and pads off. I head back to my room and get ready.

I mess with my hair a little and decide to keep it how it is. I change into black pants and black and blue shoes. I walk back to the kitchen and check on Maka and the others.

Black Star is still in his formal mode but is now eating eggs. Tsubaki sits beside him, nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Where's Maka?" I ask Tsubaki.

"Her room. So she could fix her hair." Tsubaki looks up from her toast.

"Her hair? It looked fine to me." I shrug and follow the hallway to her door. I hear footsteps behind the door. Softly, I tap on the door.

"Maka? It's Soul, can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in," I hear her say.

I turn the handle and slowly open the door. Maka is sitting on her bed, cross legged, with a colorful postcard in her lap. Her eyes are glassy and have red rims around them. Without a doubt, she'd been crying. I sit down.

"Maka…?" I ask softly.

"Can we skip this conversation, Soul? I really don't want to talk about it."

"I'm not going to force you into anything, Maka. You know that." I call after her as she gets up and walks away.

She pauses at the door. She turns, and before she leaves, says, "Thanks Soul."

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter one don't cry if I get enough reviews and people want to read it I'll post chapter two and three and four and... um, what comes after four OH YEAH eleventeen and all that and a bag of chips :) well bye for now don't do anything stupid :P By the way ladies and gentlemen, I REALLY NEED REVIEWS. So please leave reviews so I know what to do to make it better.**

**-Chaos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys how are you this fine day? I'm fantastic because I got reviews which made me really super happy :D *Squeal* Yeah the beginning is always slow for me to write but thanks for putting up with me :P And yes, chapter eleventeen is something to look forward to because I have something PLANNED.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When we arrive at school, Death the Kid, along with Liz and Patty, are busy staring at the doors. Crona sitting on the floor in a ball.

"Hey Pinky, what's wrong with you?" Black Star asks stupidly. Uh-oh.

Maka slams her textbook down on Black Star's spiky blue hair. Black Star collapses right next to Crona. Maka kneels beside Crona.

"Crona what's wrong?" Maka asks in a sweet voice.

"Kid said I'm asymmetrical, and I don't think I can deal with people and symmetry at the same time." Crona points at Kid, who is staring at theMain entrance doors.

"Kid?" Maka yells. "What did you do to Crona?"

Kid calmly turns and replies, "I simply told Crona that his bangs are asymmetrical."

"And he said I was disgusting!" Crona cries.

"Hey moron!" Maka shouts. "How come you're telling Crona he's asymmetrical when you are too? Did you notice you only have white stripes on one side of your hair, idiot?"

Kid collapses on the floor and starts sobbing.

"You're right! I'm asymmetrical! I'm disgusting!" He wails.

I shake my head. "Here we go again," I roll my eyes.

Maka helps Crona to his feet and steps around kid. Tsubaki, Black Star (after recovering from Maka's hit), and I all follow her. Liz and Patty ignore the sobbing Death the Kid, and follow our train.

"Sorry Kid, we've been through this before, so bye!" Patty says, and follows her sister.

"Bye Kid," Liz says and enters the DWMA.

The seven of us make our way to class. Upon entering, it is empty. Crona looks happy since there are not many people around.

I sit down at my place and entertain myself by rolling a pen back and forth across the desk. Maka quietly takes her place beside me and watches. Crona makes himself comfortable in the nearest corner. After about five minutes the classroom starts to fill. Black Star and Tsubaki take their seats, and even Kid drags himself through the doors. Sid enters and sits at the desk, waiting for any late kids.

Sid clears his throat and begins writing notes down on the board. Something about matching Soul wavelengths, but I can't focus on the lecture. I keep finding myself thinking about this morning, and I often catch myself staring at Maka. Her eyes are straight ahead, but for some reason, I know that she knows I'm staring at her.

Nevertheless, her eyes never stray from the board or Sid. Class seems to go on forever, and my brain keeps looping this morning through my head. What was Maka going to say? Before Black Star came running in? I find myself so deep in my thoughts, the bell almost gave me a heart attack.

"Hey Soul, let's check the mission board. Though I highly doubt any of them will be difficult enough for a God like me." Black Star tugs on my wrist.

"Yeah," I say, clearing my head.

"Dude, what's up? You look distracted." Black Star studies my face.

"Uh, nothing. Just the exam," I lie.

He stares at me some more. Finally, he shakes his head and says, "Whatever."

Both of us approach the corkboard full of new missions Black Star takes one look and says, "Too easy."

I roll my eyes and actually bother to look for anything Maka might be interested in. Nothing.

"I don't think I feel good, man. I'm going home." I say to Black Star.

"Okay. I'll tell Maka." He walks away.

I shove my hands in my pockets and walk outside I pass Liz and Patty on my way out.

"Hey Soul" Both of them smile at me.

"Hey Liz, Patty." I mumble. Both of them exchange a glance, but shrug and wave. I walk down the steps and take the long way home.

Blair is curled up, sleeping on the steps when I reach the house. One of her yellow eyes snap open as I approach the door. She climbs to her feet and weaves in between my legs. I unlock the door and push it open. Blair goes to the kitchen and hunts for some food, but my appetite has vanished, so I just head to my room.

I pass Maka's door without looking at it, open my door, and flop down on the bed. I stare up at the ceiling, and close my eyes.

The next thing I know, it's pitch black in my room and there is painful throbbing behind my eyes. The glowing green numbers read 3:37 a.m. I pinch the bridge of my nose and get up. Quietly, I open my door and tiptoe down the hallway. I pause at Maka's door, and listen; I hear her soft breathing, and continue to the kitchen. I flip on the light and see Blair sitting on the counter, playing with the plastic from the bread package. She looks up and jumps down to the floor, and rubs against my ankles. She looks carefully at my face, and changes into a human.

"Hey Soul, what're you doing up so late? Or early I guess." Blair continues to stare at my face.

"I don't know. I fell asleep right after I got home. What time did Maka get home?" I ask, my voice still slow and thick with sleep.

"Maybe fifteen minutes after you did. Soul, what's wrong with you? You look horrible." She says.

"I do?" I ask, confused.

Blair places her hand on my forehead. She quickly pulls back and says, "Jeez, Soul. You're paler than a piece of paper, but you must be like a hundred and something degrees."

"Really?" I put my own hand on my forehead. Feels fine to me. I walk into the bathroom, shut the door, and turn on the light. Facing the mirror, I realize Blair is right. My face is completely drained of all color, except for the dark circles under my eyes. It feels freezing, even though Blair says I feel like I have a fever. My head is still pounding, and I don't feel any form of hunger, even though it's almost been a day since I last ate. Come to think of it, the very thought of eating is sickening.

I shut off the light and return to the kitchen for some water or anything to drink. Blair is still standing in the kitchen, except she returned to a cat.

"Hey Soul, can you open the door? Looking at you is really creepy." Blair says, turning away and walking off to the front door. I follow after her and open the door; she slips outside and wanders off. I shut the door behind her and lock it. I go back to the kitchen and get some ice water. I watch the condensation run down the glass. Feeling exhausted yet again, I grab a bunch of blankets and go back to bed. I wrap myself up in the blankets and quickly fall asleep again.

"Hey Soul, wake up. We're going to be late for school." Maka's voice wakes me up. She pulls off all of the blankets. Even though I was in my underwear in front of Maka, I really couldn't care less at this point.

Moaning in pain, I stuff my face in a pillow and even though Maka and I do this every morning, she knew there was something wrong. I feel her sit down on the bed, and the light touch of her hand on my back.

"Soul, what's wrong?" She asks with concern coloring her voice. I turn my head toward her and her expression matches her tone. "Soul, you're burning up, I'm going to take your temperature."

She gets up and leaves the room. I pick up a blanket from the floor and wrap myself in it tightly. A minute or two later, she returns and her expression changes from worried to annoyed.

"Soul what're you doing? You can't use the blankets when you have a fever." She pulls off my blanket again. "Open your mouth."

Maka puts the thermometer under my tongue and leaves the room again. I stare at my glass of ice water. I almost consider putting the thermometer in the water so Maka will give me back my blanket. I hear the shower being turned on. No, not the shower. The bath. Why does Maka want to take a bath at a time like this? Doesn't she care about my well being?

Maka returns and says, "Soul get out of bed."

"What? I thought I didn't have to go to school. I'm sick, duh." I mumble through the thermometer.

Maka takes the thermometer out of my mouth and checks the temperature. "Soul, you're a hundred and two degrees, you're not going to school."

"Then why are you making me get up?"

"Well, we have to get your temperature down one way or another, don't we? Come on, get up."

* * *

**HAHA I'm so evil because I ended the chapter right here. Sorry the way I wrote this out originally was not in chapters so I kind of have to go with it. PLEASE CONTINUE TO SEND REVIEWS OR ELSE I'LL BE SAD :'( but I'll update again soon so don't be sad or else i'll feel all guilty like it's MY FAULT OR SOMETHING.**

**-Chaos**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLER I felt the urge to capitalize that for some reason I can't explain omg that reminded me of that one song... ANYWAYS you guys love me because you wrote reviews and you know what that just made my day because then I feel all special and warm and fuzzy inside :) Well, after much anticipation, we finally get to find out what torture Maka has planned out for Soul :D**

* * *

**Chapter**** 3**

"Not cool, Maka." I drag myself out of bed and follow her to the bathroom. Sure enough, the bathtub is filling up with cold water.

"Get in the bath, Soul."

"No way I'm not taking a cold bath, Maka." I cross my arms.

"You don't have to take a cold bath. You have to take a _freezing _ cold bath." She says, pointing to the tub.

"You're so cruel to me!" I complain. She leaves the room and shuts the door behind her.

I undress and test the water with my foot. It's freezing, alright. But I know if I don't get in she's going to push me in. I clench my teeth and slowly sink into the water like a block of ice. Someone knocks on the door.

"Soul, I'm coming in." Maka calls.

"Don't come in! I'm _in_ the _bath_!"

"I won't look!" she opens the door with a dishtowel wrapped around her eyes. Blindly, she stumbles around the bathroom with a big ice bin in her arms.

"No way, Maka, you are not putting ice in my bath!" I tell her. "It's already freezing!"

She ignores me and makes her way over to the bathtub. Her foot hits the side of the tub. She turns the bin upside down and a bunch of ice comes crashing down into the water. She shakes it out to make sure it's empty, then carefully feels along the counter to reach the door. Before leaving, she turns, smiles and says, "Enjoy your bath, Soul!"

Five, ten, fifteen minutes pass. Slowly, my body numbs and it's not so bad anymore. My headache goes away, and so does the cold feeling, although I can still feel the fever burning under my skin. The color has drained from my skin, leaving it a sickly, off-white. Twenty minutes pass and Maka knocks on the door again.

"Soul? You can get out of the bath now." Maka shouts through the door.

I lift myself out of the bath shaking off the water. I pull a towel off of the rack and dry myself off. I tightly wrap my towel around my waist. I pull the drain and open the door, shivering from the blast of air conditioning. Maka is nowhere around, but I can hear some banging in the kitchen, so I guess she's making breakfast or something. I go to my room and sit down on my bed. I really want to lay down and go to sleep, but Maka's not going to let me use a blanket and a towel isn't really warm, so I get up and put on some clothes. I pick out a white and orange shirt, and black sweat pants. I walk to the kitchen to see Maka stirring something. A warm, sweet aroma swirls throughout the room, and I sit down at one of the four chairs and watch her quietly. The kettle hisses from the pressure of the steam, and she pours some of the boiling water into a white mug. She gently stirs what I assume is tea with a spoon and puts it in front of me on the table. She smiles and returns to stirring whatever's in the silver pot.

I carefully lift my mug and sip at the tea. Sweetened, and I can taste a little honey in it. I hear a timer go off and she turns off the burner. Maka takes a bowl from the cabinet and a ladle from the drawer. She fills the bowl halfway, and puts a spoon in it. She turns to me and sets the bowl in front of me, next to my mug. Maka sits down next to me and smiles.

"Thanks, Maka." I say, and start eating.

"Well, I felt bad about the ice bath, and I know for some reason you enjoy soup." She replies and watches me as I shovel more soup into my mouth.

When I finish eating, Maka puts my bowl in the sink, then gets something from the fridge. She pours some onto a tablespoon and walks up to me.

"Hey Soul, will you taste this for me?" she holds it out to me.

"Yeah, sure." I take the spoon from her and stick the spoon in my mouth. The sticky syrup drips on my tongue. I can recognize the flavor almost immediately, and I guess the realization showed on my face, because before I can spit it out, Maka has my nose plugged and she's got her other hand clamped over my mouth. I'm tempted to lick her hand to get her off, but I know that will earn me a dictionary to the back of the head.

"Swallow it Soul!"

I shake my head, but I can't keep holding my breath, so I'm forced to swallow the medicine. She releases my nose so I can breathe and takes the spoon back from me.

"You'd better get used to it, because you have to take it every six hours." She says and rinses off the spoon.

I cross my arms and stomp off to my room. Ice bath, check. Nasty medicine, check. What next? I'm tired, so I lock my door and curl up with as many blankets as I can.

Next thing I know, Maka's banging on my door, telling me to unlock it. I roll over and get up. Cautiously, I approach my door and turn the lock. The handle turns and Maka steps in the room. She calmly sits on the edge of my bed, so I sit next to her and say, "What is it?"

She holds out a tablespoon. "Here, take it." The same syrup from the last time covers the spoon.

"No way." I lean away from it.

"Soul, take your medicine."

"I'll pass."

"Soul. Take. The. Medicine."

"I don't want to."

"Take the spoon and swallow the medicine."

"It's nasty!"

"I don't care!" she sighs and holds out a glass. "I got you water to get rid of the taste quicker."

"No."

Maka says, "Fine. I tried to be nice about it, but I guess that's not going to work ."

She jumps at me, and puts me flat on my back. She sits on my stomach and pins down my arms with her knees. Maka leans down and pinches my cheeks together with a sweet smile on her face, and hisses through her teeth, "Soul, take the medicine or else I am going to hurt you and you will be _sorry_." Well, if I wasn't so completely terrified of Maka, I would have said something back. She holds out the spoon. "Open your mouth."

I shake my head and pull my face away from the spoon. She tries to pry my jaw open, but I seal my lips and clamp my teeth together. She forces my mouth open and shoves the spoon in. "Swallow it!" she yanks the spoon out of my mouth and pinches my nostrils together and puts her hand over my mouth again. Once again, I have no choice but to swallow the syrup and endure the horrible, horrible taste. She watches me swallow and stands up to put the spoon away. She holds out the glass of water and says, "See? That wasn't so bad."

I take the cup but, instead of drinking the water, I dip my fingers in it and flick the drops at her. Maka's face goes red and instead of her usual book-to-the-head, she pushes the cup at me. Some of the water sloshes over the edge on my shirt. I smirk at her and throw all of the water all over her. her face starts to color up, and instead of her hitting me with a book or making me take another ice bath, she simply gets up and leaves the room. I hear the faucet, so I think she might give me another ice bath, but she returns with a large bucket. Before I can think twice about it, she empties the bucket all over me, my bed, and the floor. For a second, I can't even comprehend what just happened. Both of us glare at each other for about ten seconds, but then both of us start cracking up. We both are laughing so hard that my sides start hurting and I can't breathe.

"Maka, not cool."

"You started it," she says.

"Yeah but it was worth it."

"You're going to have to sleep on the couch, your bed won't be dry until tomorrow," she tells me then leaves the room.

"But Maka!" I whine and follow her out. "Couches are uncomfortable, why don't you sleep on the couch?"

"Soul, you've slept on the couch plenty of times I think you can do it again."

"But that's exactly why I don't want to do I again!"

Maka rolls her eyes and says, "We'll continue this discussion later."

* * *

**Haha! I'm so mean because I ended it there because I can :D *evil face* BUT we shall see whether or not Soul is going to be forced to sleep on the uncomfortable couch! Well, please continue to review please because if I don't get a review I'LL DIE. Just like that. Just DIE. And then you'll never see how the story ends! HAHAHAHAHA, how you like them apples :O**

**-Chaos**


	4. Chapter 4

**How are you people doing today? I'm really happy :) Thirteen reviews for three chapters? *Dies from excitement* I feel so... LOVED. Yes, yes i understand that these chapters have been kinda "filler" but this chapter makes up for it I promise. :D So bear with me and read this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the day was mostly me sitting in front of the air conditioner, courtesy of Maka. Later that night she made me a different type of soup, which I made her taste first just in case she poisoned it with my medicine, and after I finished eating she put the bowl in the sink and gave Blair some fish or something.

"Here, drink this." She hands me a cup of water.

I lean back. "Did you do anything to it?"

"What are you talking about, Soul?" Maka looks confused.

"Did you secretly mix my medicine into that?" I ask suspiciously.

"Why would I go through the trouble of putting it in your water, when I can easily just shove it down your throat like I did the last two times?"

"Good point," I say and take a sip.

"Come to think of it, it is ten o'clock, so you actually do need to take your medicine." She gets the bottle from the fridge.

"Okay."

"What?" she asks in disbelief.

"I said okay."

"Seriously? No chasing around the house? No threatening?"

"Nope."

"Why are you being so easy?" she studies my face carefully.

"Well, I figured that just getting it over with instead of getting hit with a book, or getting another ice bath is just better." I explain.

She hands me the tablespoon hesitantly. I take it from her and, wrinkling my nose, I swallow my medicine. She watches in shock. I give the spoon back to her and drink some water to get rid of the taste. She takes it back and looks carefully at it. After a few moments of inspecting the spoon, she must be convinced that I actually swallowed it, and puts it in the dishwasher.

"Wow." She looks amazed. "That was pretty unbelievable."

"That was pretty gross." I frown.

She pauses, then says, "Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep." She turns to leave.

"Wait Maka! I don't want to sleep on the couch."

She sighs and says, "Fine. I guess you can sleep in my room with me." She narrows her eyes. "But Soul if you dare touch me, so help me God, I will hurt you and you will be sorry."

I put my hands up. "Okay, I promise, I won't touch you."

"Good." She smiles and skips down the hallway.

I shake my head and follow her to her room. She collects a pile of clothes and goes to the bathroom. She shuts her door behind her and I sit down on the edge of her bed. Since it looks like she's going to take a while, I pull my shirt over my head and lay down. I didn't notice until now, but as it turns out, I'm exhausted, even though I've been sleeping all day. I shut my eyes and drift off to sleep.

…

I have no idea what time it is, but I can see the hazy, yellow light of the moon, so it's still nighttime. I don't know what woke me up. I see Maka's back turned to me, and I can see the slight rise and fall of her breathing. Even though she's under the blanket and I always thought it was warmer in her room, Maka is shivering. Suddenly she takes in a deep breath, and rolls over. She lays her head on my chest and I feel her palm over my heart. I raise both my hands and freeze. Is this some kind of test? No, she's definitely asleep, I know that much for sure.

Well, I decide, she broke the rule first, so she shouldn't mind this. After I convince myself once again that she's asleep, I put my arm down and lay my hand on her back.

**Maka**

When I woke up in the morning, I know something is wrong. It's too warm, for one thing, and also I'm way too comfortable and it smells very sweet (for some reason my room always smells like mint). Another thing is, is that I'm pretty sure that my bed doesn't breathe. Carefully, I look up. Soul's face is blank and peaceful, unconscious. How did I… manage to…? I shake my head. Under my palms, his skin radiates a constant heat and an almost intoxicating scent that I can't identify. Even though Soul is sixteen now, he still looks like a baby, drooling out of the side of his mouth. His face is so peaceful it makes me want to laugh.

All of the sudden, he inhales deeply, and I can feel him waking up. Not wanting to move, I shut my eyes and pretend to still be asleep. I feel him stretch his arms, and hear his eyes open. For a few minutes, Soul just doesn't move, like he doesn't want to get up either. But after a few minutes, he carefully shifts under me and slides a pillow under my face to replace his chest. The pillow's comfortable, but it's no comparison to Soul. I don't hear any footsteps, but I assume that Soul has already left the room. But suddenly, I feel his lips softly brush my forehead. My heart jumps into my throat and I feel butterflies going crazy in my stomach. I can feel his soft breathing against my skin, which by this time is quickly heating up and reddening. Soul is hesitating, and maybe it's just me, but he doesn't really seem to want to move. My cheeks are burning and I can feel the blush spreading, but luckily the fool doesn't notice. Soul sighs quietly and pulls away. I hear him cross the floor and open my door. It shuts a moment later and I peek through my eyelashes to make sure he's really gone. Then I sit up and start hyperventilating. I put my hands on my cheeks and start working on proper breathing.

* * *

**AWW! I know, I know, I'm evil once again. Well, I'll update again in like a day or two. Pfft, I'm so nice to you people, updating everyday. I'm literally on the computer every minute of every day writing, so please forgive me for the short chapters, sorry :c**

**-Chaos**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAY GURL, HAY :) Guys I am like so happy from the reviews I got and I'm glad that for the people who felt that this was too "filler" liked the last chapter a bit better. And yes, spazzy Maka was pretty funny to write about but now we shall see what happens "the morning after" xD I really hope you people like it and by the way, something pretty funny is going to happen in this chapter. My bestest friend ever came up with the idea so I hope you guys like it. DON'T HIT ANYONE WITH A FRYING PAN... unless they deserve it XP**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

In the middle of my freaking out, I hear a bunch of banging around in the kitchen, so I assume that Soul's going to make breakfast. Well, since Soul can usually manage cooking without starting a fire unlike most men, I stay in bed for a bit longer. After a few minutes I get up and start getting ready. I pull off my shirt and before throwing my shirt in the laundry pile, I remember that it's not mine. It's actually Soul's shirt, so I throw it on my bed; it's really not uncommon, as I normally take Soul's shirts to wear to bed even though they're huge on me. The idiot never notices how his shirts just magically disappear from his closet at night then reappear in his laundry basket the next morning. That moron. I kick off my shorts and change into jeans and a black hoodie. When I face the mirror, I can see the white and orange shirt Soul was wearing lying on the floor in the reflection, which can only mean one thing. I again feel my face heat up, but I shake my head and go into the bathroom and fix my hair, then join Soul in the kitchen.

He's in the middle of pouring coffee when I walk in. Out of the corner of my eye, I see his face go red. I know why, but I keep my mouth shut for his benefit and sit down at the table. When he finally turns to me, his face has returned to it's normal tan color. His spiky white hair is swept to one side, and is falling into his ruby red eyes, which are cast downward. My gaze drops too, falling on his chest. The diagonal scar is practically screaming at me, and I flinch. Thank God Soul wasn't looking at me and didn't notice me twitch. He sets two plates down on the table and brings me some coffee. He sits down next to me and watches my face carefully.

"You're feeling better," I break the silence.

He snaps out of it and smiles. "Yeah, I couldn't have done it without you're violent medicine forcing and ice baths."

"Happy to be of service," I say and drink my coffee. _Huh, _I thought. _Soul actually pays attention to what I add to my coffee._

He grins and goes off to his room to get dressed, so I assume he already ate something. Well, I'm not exactly sure what Soul ate, but he made me fried eggs and buttered toast. I poke a hole in my egg and let the yolk drip onto my toast. For some reason, my stomach suddenly twists into a tight knot and I drop my fork. I feel sick to my stomach and I push my plate forward. Luckily Blair decided to walk into the kitchen right then, so I tell her to eat it. She looks confused but shrugs and starts eating.

Thank Goodness it's Sunday and there's no school. I go and lay down on the couch and flip on some anime show. My stomach keeps tightening up and loosening over and over. After maybe ten minutes, Soul comes and sits next to me. His phone vibrates and he slides it open. He scans through what is probably a text and looks up at me.

"Hey Maka, can Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patti come over?" he asks me.

"Yeah, of course." I lift my head off of the armrest.

"Cool. They'll be here in ten minutes." He leans back into the couch and turns his attention to the TV.

Both of us watch TV in silence, and even Blair comes in from the kitchen in her cat form. She meows quietly and jumps into my lap, curling up on my belly. Her yellow eyes are on my face and she looks concerned. Even though Blair can make me so angry sometimes, I know she sincerely cares about mine and Soul's well being.

There is a loud banging on the door not thirty seconds later. Blair jumps up and hisses at the door, her fur standing on end. Soul simply rolls his eyes and gets up to answer the door. Tsubaki comes in and sits next to me, petting Blair to calm the startled cat down. Black Star comes parading in with Soul on his arm. Kid, Liz and Patti all follow Black Star and Soul's lead. Blair settles down in between mine and Tsubaki's legs and purrs softly, rubbing her head against Tsubaki's knee.

Liz and Patti join me and Tsubaki on the couch. "So Maka, do you want to go shopping with us?" Liz offers.

"Yeah that sounds like fun. Maybe all the guys can go to Kid's house or something?" I reply.

"Why Kid's house in particular? It's fine, but I'm just curious," Patti asks.

"Well, I don't really want my underwear and bra drawers being went through, considering that Soul saw me come home from Victoria's Secret a few days ago." I shrug.

The girls look at me in amazement and burst out laughing.

Suddenly I recognize Soul's deep voice from the kitchen. "As if, tiny tits. If Black Star and I were _that _ desperate, we'd actually want something to look at."

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear that, Soul, because I've already Maka chopped you three times today, and I don't want you to suffer from permanent brain damage. It probably wouldn't make much of a difference anyways."

"Not cool Maka."

A sharp pain hits my stomach, and I grasp it in shock. I clamp my hand tightly over my mouth and choke down a heave.

"Whoa, Maka, are you okay? You look terrible." Tsubaki leans away.

I jump up from the couch and run as fast as I can to the bathroom. Cries of "Maka" come from behind me, but that's the least of my concerns as I crawl over to the toilet and vomit.

"Maka! Are you okay?" You can't miss the panic in Soul's voice.

"Yeah I'm f—" I start, but cut off by Black Star who came running into the bathroom.

"MAKA! You're PREGNANT?" Black Star cries out. "SOUL! What have you _done _you sick, deceiving, seductive WEASLE?"

Black Star grabs Soul's collar and shakes him furiously. "Black Star, put Soul down!" Tsubaki yells down the hallway.

What is going _on?_ Pregnant? Is Black Star crazy or something? I've never even kissed Soul! The pain in my stomach is gone, and I lay down on the floor, pressing my cheek against the cold tile. Tsubaki drags Black Star out of the bathroom, and Soul helps me up. He presses his hand to my forehead and cheeks, but I pull away and head back to the living room. I sit down next to Liz and Patti as Tsubaki yanks Black Star into the kitchen by his ear. I can hear them yelling in the kitchen.

"Black Star! Why would you think Maka is pregnant?" Tsubaki sounds like she wants to tear her hair out.

I feel my face heat up, and Soul's face goes red. "See? I was right! She's blushing! Both of them are! I told you guys so!"

Death the Kid spoke up from his spot on the couch. "Black Star, Maka is not pregnant, I can tell you that much. But I am also fairly sure that this visit has gotten extremely awkward for the both of them, so I think we all should leave."

"Yes, Kid, I think that we should leave them alone," Tsubaki agrees while yanking Black Star to the door. "Sorry about that Maka!" she looks embarrassed.

"Wait! Tsubaki, this isn't fair!" Black Star calls.

"Shut up Black Star!" Tsubaki snaps.

Liz, Patti, and Death the Kid all walk out and Tsubaki slams the door behind her and Black Star. The room is dead silent. Soul looks very embarrassed.

"Hey, are you okay…?" Soul's deep voice breaks the endless silence.

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess." I look away. "I'll be right back." I say and go to my bedroom.

Before Soul can say anything I run down the hall to my room and shut the door behind me. My phone starts ringing, so I scramble over to it and flip it open. It's Liz.

"Hello?" I ask kind of out of breath.

"Maka! You better stay on the phone!" Liz hisses on the other line.

"What do you want?"

"Girl, what do you _think _ I want?"

"I don't know, what?" I ask stupidly.

"You and Soul, you know!" she says excitedly.

I roll my eyes and tell her, "Come on Liz, if I was in a relationship I would've told you by now."

"Come on Maka, you can tell me."

"Liz I swear, I'm not dating Soul or anyone for that matter."

She groans in exasperation. "Ugh, fine. I'll let it go, but one day you _will_ tell me the truth! Anyway, I was wondering, do you still want to go shopping with Tsubaki, Patti and I? Some girly time?"

I smile. "Sure. When are we going?"

"This Tuesday. Tsubaki's dying to get away from Black Star. I don't blame her." she grumbles.

"Yeah, he can be a pain sometimes." I laugh.

"Well, I'll see you at school."

"Bye Liz."

* * *

**Well i think that's it for this chapter so I hope you liked it and please please please continue to leave me reviews because it just makes my day. :) anyways I'll update soon I promise so don't be too sad. Well have a FABTASTIC day and don't fall out of your tree house :P**

**-Chaos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh hi. Didn't see you there :P Oh my goshness I love you guys so much you people are so nice to me and great news: we're almost at one THOUSAND views! Yep when I logged on this afternoon to update so that way I didn't feel guilty for making you wait I checked and we're at about nine hundred and fifty views! *squeal* I hope you guys like this chapter and as always I tried to make it long so please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The line goes dead and I snap my phone shut. The light for low battery is flashing, so I put it on the charger and lay down on my bed. I shut my eyes and just listen. Not really listening for anything, but just listen. I can hear the TV in the living room, the low murmuring voices of the show, I can hear the soft tapping of the rain on my window. I can hear either Blair's or Soul's footsteps throughout the house, the quiet sound of a door closing. Suddenly, I hear something scratching on my door. I sit up and stare at the door for a second. The tiny scratching sound continues, so I go and open it. Blair slips past my ankles, meowing quietly. I peek down the hall, even though I'm pretty sure I heard Soul's door close. The kitchen and living room lights have been dimmed, and I can see a light glowing underneath Soul's door. It's about one in the afternoon, but it almost sounds like Soul's sleeping. I shrug and know if I cook something he's going to get up to eat.

I walk in the kitchen with Blair at my heels, weaving in between my legs. She purrs and says, "What're you going to make?"

"I don't know, what do you want?"

"Mmm, some soup would be nice," she jumps up on the counter and sits next to the fridge.

"Okay." I say and get some celery, carrots, potatoes and parsley from the fridge. Blair pushes the pot on the stove with her head and drags a spoon over with her mouth. I start cutting up the vegetables while Blair uses her magic to pour the broth and water into the pot. She swats at the temperature knob, trying to turn it with her paw. I quickly slice the vegetables and chicken with a knife, and add salt to the water to make it boil faster. Blair sprinkles the chicken with basil and parsley. When the water is warm, I put everything in the pot and let it cook.

"Maka, is something bothering you?" Blair asks while she stirs the soup lazily.

The question catches me off guard and I stutter out, "Uh, um no. Why would you ask that?"

"You seem… distracted."

"No, of course not!" I lie.

She pauses and says quietly, "Is it about what Liz said…?"

"What? Uh no, not at all. Why would it, um…" I trail off.

"Maka, I've seen the way he looks at you, and I've seen the way you look at him. I know the way he risks his life to save yours, how angry you get when he puts his life on the line to protect you. I also know how much it kills you to see that scar, and how much he hates seeing you cry. Maka, I'm not blind."

"I—" I start.

"Maka, another thing I know is how badly you want to deny it." She looks me straight in the eye.

I open my mouth to protest, but slowly shut my mouth when I hear Soul's door shut loudly.

"This conversation never occurred!" I whisper to Blair. Blair nods and returns to stirring the soup.

Soul comes into the kitchen and plunks down in one of the chairs, yawning. I roll my eyes and get three bowls from the cabinet and start pouring soup. Soul looks bored and completely oblivious to mine and Blair's conversation. Good.

"Soul, were you sleeping?" I look at him.

"Yeah, I was." He grins stupidly.

I just shake my head and put his bowl in front of him. He smiles genuinely and says "thank you". That thank you saved his sorry butt from a Maka chop for his table manners in front of two women. I just glare at him for a second, then join him at the table and start eating like a civilized human being. Even Blair, who is more comfortable as a cat, bothers to change to a human to eat properly. The moron doesn't seem to notice and even if he did I doubt he'd care. Despite Soul, dinner passes quickly. I just rinse off the dishes and leave them in the sink.

"Goodnight Soul," I mumble and go to my room.

"Night Maka."

Blair follows me to my room and jumps up on my bed to go to sleep. I change into my usual shorts-and-Soul's-shirt pajamas and crawl under the blankets. Blair curls up next to me and purrs quietly. I can feel the vibration of her purring against my ribs. I close my eyes and try to go to sleep, even with all of the crazy thoughts of Blair's words bouncing around in my head.

"Maka?" Blair whispers in the darkness.

"Yeah Blair?"

"Do you want my help… with Soul?"

"You know what would really help?! If you stopped randomly deciding to appear naked in front of Soul. That would _help_!"

I can hear the smirk in her voice. "Sure."

When I wake up the next morning, Blair is gone. I look around and see that I have two unread text messages. I pick up my phone and unplug it from the charger, flipping it open. I open the oldest one.

From: Liz

On Tuesday, Me, Patti and Tsubaki are going to pick you up around three. I'll talk to you at school. Byebye J

3 Liz

From: Tsubaki

Black Star says sorry. Did Liz tell you about the mall plans?

I snap my phone shut since I'll be seeing them soon enough. I get out of bed and glance at the time. I still have an hour until school starts, so I go out in the hallway and listen carefully at Soul's door. I hear him breathing quietly, so I open his door to wake him up. I almost laugh when I walk in.

Soul is sprawled across his bed, his blankets and pillows all over the floor. His snowy white hair is covering his eyes, and he's got drool leaking out of the side of his mouth, oozing onto the one pillow stuffed under his face. As always, he's bare-chested and in black sweatpants. He shifts and mumbles something in his sleep. I cover my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing.

I go up to him and shake his shoulder. He buries his face in the pillow and murmurs, "Maka I don't want to go to school."

"I don't care get up, lazy."

"Maka!" he whines.

"Soul!" I mimic him.

He mutters something about people keeping him from his beauty sleep. I just struggle not to roll my eyes and leave Soul to get dressed. I shut his door behind me and go back to my room to get dressed. I yank off my shorts and shirt and put on my red plaid skirt and my white dress shirt, my usual school attire. I step into my white DC's. Pulling my black cloak over everything, I head to the bathroom to do my hair. Quickly, I comb my dirty blond hair and tie it up in my trademarked pigtails. My bangs are getting long again to where they almost brush my eyelashes. I brush my teeth and rinse it out with mouthwash. I fix my posture and check myself in the mirror. Excellent.

When I go into the kitchen, Soul is sitting at the table drinking coffee. He's wearing a black shirt with the green Monster logo on it over black jeans and green sneakers. His white hair is swept to one side as usual, falling in his crimson eyes. He glances up when I enter the kitchen, still sipping his coffee.

"Morning." He says and gets up. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Yeah I think so," I get my keys off of the table.

He jumps up and grabs his bike keys from the living room. I follow him out the door and lock it behind me. He climbs on his motorcycle and starts the engine, revving it loudly. I get on and wrap my arms around his torso. He follows the main road, pushing the speed limit. I bury my face in his back as he turns down an alley, so narrow that I could reach out and touch the walls if I had a mind to. The wind blows my hair out behind my and I clutch his shirt tighter, my nails digging into his ribs. He laughs and slows down a little. Soul finally slams on the brakes and skids out in front of the school. I scramble down and smooth out my hair. Even though Soul drives like a crazy person, he's probably one of the only people I would jump in the passenger's seat with.

He twirls the keys on his finger. "Come on, Maka. Can't be late now, can we?"

I stick out my tongue at him and threaten to take out one of my textbooks. He raises his palms and slowly backs away. I roll my eyes and start walking to class. He drops his arms and follows me. I head over to my locker, while Soul leans on the one next to mine. I feel his ruby eyes on me, but I focus on opening my locker. Suddenly Liz appears between me and my locker.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter I'm sorry about not posting everyday it's just that it's killing my head to try and write one thousand seven hundred words per chapter everyday. So I should be updating every OTHER day so please bear with me and if I do update every other day I'll at least make the chapters long :) See you guys in like a day or two. **

**-Chaos**


	7. Chapter 7

**We did it! :D We got to one thousand views! As a little "Thank You" present, I extended this chapter more than originally planned. I'm really grateful that so many of you guys are still loyal to this story by continuing to read, through the highs and through the lows. Someone requested that I put Soul in a doggy suit. Um, maybe I can work something out? If I do, I'll tell you in the pre-author's note thingy. Well, until then, ENJOY! Oh yeah it'll be switching points of views soon :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Maka." She raises her eyebrows.

Soul and I are pretty good at reading each other's intentions or emotions, so he kind of picked up on my facial expression when I looked at Liz. He and Kid walk off in the other direction, leaving me alone with Liz. Thanks, Soul.

As soon as the boys were out of hearing range, Liz sprung into action. She slams her hand against my locker and stares openly at me.

"Maka, you _will_ tell me what you didn't tell me over the phone." Her sapphire eyes search mine intently.

"I don't have anything to tell you though," I say and nudge her out of the way so I can close my locker.

"Maka!" she groans. "Why won't you tell me?" she whines.

"What do you want me to tell you? That I gave Soul an ice bath?"

She looks confused. "Ice bath? You gave Soul an ice bath? Why would you do that?"

"Long story."

She shrugs and walks with me to class. The whole way she keeps trying to get me to tell her something, whining, threatening, begging, etcetera. When we finally get to class, she glares at me one last time, then went to go help Patti make her origami giraffe. The class is empty again, except for Liz, Patti and Crona. Crona is hunched over his desk, scribbling something down on a sheet of paper. Probably another poem. Maybe he'd done better at writing a "positive" poem (last time he wrote a poem, it caused everyone to go into a deep depression after reading it).

I sit down next to him and say, "Are you writing another poem, Crona?"

Crona glances halfway up to my face, then returns his gaze to his paper and nods.

"May I read it?" I ask, holding out my hand.

He adds one last sentence and puts the paper in my hand. I smooth it out and begin reading. The title of the poem is "Why?" Uh-Oh. The first sentence makes me want to cry already.

I put the poem down, seeing that this is heading in a depressing direction, and force a smile. "Uh, Crona, maybe you should write about happy things. How about you write a poem about… um, your favorite color? Not black. Maybe blue? Or green?"

He looks down at his paper. "Okay." He flips it over and starts writing something out. It looks like an acrostic poem, so I just leave him alone to write.

The class starts to fill up until only two people are missing: Black Star and Soul. I just sigh. Probably in a fight. Class passes by slowly, since I often find myself staring at the door, waiting for that white haired idiot to come in. Sadly, he never does and when the bell finally rings, Soul then decides to come in.

He has his hands shoved in his pockets, a bored expression on his face, and a piece of gum in his mouth. He waves for me to come over there, so I stuff all of my books and pencils into my bag and walk down the steps.

"So. You skipped?" I glare at him.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Oh, then I suppose you turned invisible and sat next to me the whole time?"

He shrugs and says, "I don't know. Come on, Black Star found a mission that he wants us to go on with him."

Great. Bonding-time with Black Star. My favorite. "Whatever."

Soul grins, his shark-like teeth showing. I flick his nose and start walking toward the mission board. Soul walks behind me, not exactly matching my pace.

I can see Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patti all crowded around the corkboard covered with little slips of paper. Liz hears me and turns around. She nudges Patti and they both start waving excitedly.

"Hey Liz, Patti, Tsubaki." I join Tsubaki at examining the board.

She smiles and says, "Hey Maka."

"So, what's this mission that me and Soul are going on with you and Black Star?" I ask.

"Well, they've found another witch somewhere near the outskirts of Death City. She's been using Soul Protection, and she's the one that's releasing all of the Kishin eggs into the city. Also, were pretty sure that her Soul Protection has been let down, which probably means that she knows that Lord Death is on to her."

"A witch? Well, between the four of us we'll be able to take her out." I say and turn to Black Star.

"Four? No, seven. Death the Kid, Liz and Patti are coming too." Black Star says and faces me.

"Seven?"

"Yeah. We're going to need Soul Resonance to take this one out. She's an associate of Medusa and Arachne, and it looks like she has 'friends' in the city, which means we're going to have to be ready to fight more than one."

More than one? Soul and I barely took out a cat! I hoped they had some kind of plan in mind, because I can only use Genie Hunter so many times.

**Soul**

"Maka!" I yell through the bathroom door. "We have to go!"

"Okay!" she shouts and opens the door. She has on her usual attire and her hair is done up in pigtails as always. I wish she'd wear it down. She has such pretty hair but she always insists on wearing it up.

"Are we ready to leave?" she asks me.

"Well yeah, the six of us have been waiting for like ten minutes, Maka."

She just glares at me and goes out to the living room, taking a seat in between Tsubaki and Liz. I sit down next to Black Star and turn my attention to Kid, standing in front of us. He clears his throat and starts explaining.

"Okay, since we have the possibility of more than one witch and several Kishin eggs, the weapons and the meisters can't be split up. Ever. Just making that clear. In any situation, we need to be ready to fight. We have three weapon/meister teams and that means Soul and Maka will come from one direction, Black Star and Tsubaki from the next, and myself, Liz and Patti from the other. We'll take out the Kishin eggs as we close in on the witch in the center. Now, in order to kill this witch, we'll need to resonate souls, which means everybody needs to get along until then. Got it?"

We all nod our heads. Okay I have a _slight _ worry about Maka, but everyone else I'm sure will be fine.

"Okay, let's go." Kid says and walks outside with Liz and Patti at his heels. I follow Black Star, who looks a little depressed at not being first to go out the door, and Tsubaki and Maka trail a little behind us.

…

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

"Witch Hunter!"

"Nice."

Maka rolls her eyes as I transform from my scythe version into a human. I swallow the red soul and Maka watches it go down. She shakes her head and dusts off her clothes.

"Kid, we took out another. We're making our way toward the inner circle. Where are you?"

A few seconds pass and the static reply comes. "Okay. Liz, Patti and I should be there in maybe five."

"Okay."

Maka and I start walking toward the witch's lab and while I'm walking, I notice something about Maka's soul wavelength. It's almost… nervous.

"Maka is something wrong?"

I guess the question caught her off guard. "What? Oh, no. Nothing's wrong."

"Maka."

"Well, I kind of have a bad feeling about this mission. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." She admits.

"Like what?" I examine her face carefully.

She sighs in frustration. "Look Soul, I don't know!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." She exhales in exasperation.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ****Guys, sorry but bad news. With school starting up again soon, I can't update as frequently, but I will do my best on making them interesting and long. Sorry :(**

**-Chaos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys ^_^ Nothing much to say, here's Chapter 8!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"ONWARD, TSUBAKI!" Black Star cries.

"Black Star!"

"C'mon, I'm getting bored. This mission is to easy for someone with great powers like me!" Black Star exclaims.

"Right, Black Star. That's why you have the least amount of souls collected, right Black Star?" Maka asks icily.

"Shut up Maka!"

"Why? Because I'm right? I feel sorry for Tsubaki knowing she has to deal with you!" she spits.

"Maka what is your problem?!" I try to calm her down.

"Listen here Tiny Tits—"

"Don't call her that!" Tsubaki yells.

"Dude seriously don't call her that. It's not cool."

"Like you don't? Hypocrite!"

"GUYS STOP FIGHTING!" Kid yells.

All of us fall silent, even Black Star. "How are we supposed to take down a witch, maybe two, if we can't even keep it together as a team?!"

Black Star narrows his eyes and storms off with Tsubaki in pursuit. Maka's fingers are clenched together tightly, knuckles white. Her soul wavelength is twitching with anger, but she follows us as we run after Black Star. That fool would take on multiple witches and Kishin eggs at the same time.

"Black Star!" Kid calls down the hallway. "Black Star!"

The sound of laughter fills the narrow hall. Not Black Star's. It's a feminine, girly laugh, but sounds almost… friendly. I'm not buying the whole friendly thing, though. A small light illuminates a door at the end of the hallway. A single, black door. Light spills from underneath it, and the doorknob is shiny and silver. Kid runs to it and tries to open it. The knob easily turns and bright light pours out of the room.

A lone woman stands in the room. Black Star is no where to be seen, but the woman in the center doesn't turn to face us. She simply stays unmoving. Her black, pin straight hair hangs to her lower back, and her dark violet dress is floor length, billowing slightly around her feet. She can't be much taller than Maka, slightly shorter than Tsubaki. Her face turns halfway toward us, and her black eyes are striking against her pale skin. Her lips are blood red and glossy. A slow, careful smile spreads across her porcelain face, revealing two perfectly straight rows of bright white teeth. As I look at her carefully, I realize she has a cat-like appearance and demeanor.

"So, he brought friends?" her voice is small and quiet, but high pitched.

"Who are you?" Death the Kid demanded.

"Ailuro." She says, sidestepping to face us.

"Well Ailuro, it seems that you have been creating more Kishin eggs, correct?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware what would become of this world if the Kishin was reborn?"

"Yes."

"Would you surrender to us on behalf of the Death Weapon Meister Academy and Lord Death himself?"

"No."

"Then I'm afraid we're going to have to kill you."

"YES! THE PARTY CAN BEGIN!" Black Star jumps down from a half wall I didn't notice before with Tsubaki in her chain scythe form in his hands.

"Oh, hello, Black Star. Nice of you to join us." I say dryly.

"Alright guys. Can we kill this chick or not?" Black Star shouts. Ailuro doesn't look amused by Black Star's reappearance.

"If you would _focus _ maybe." Kid glares at him.

"Shut up and let's do this." Black Star says.

All of the weapons including myself change into weapon form. "Let's go Soul Resonance!" everyone choruses at once.

Except our souls don't connect. There is a flash of light and a crackling noise, but I don't feel Patti or Tsubaki or Liz's wavelength. Oh my gosh. We can't resonate souls. Why the… Oh. No. Maka and Black Star! We can't resonate souls because they're angry at each other! Oh no, oh no, oh no.

I guess Maka caught on but she handled it very differently. She panicked. She jumped ahead and said, "Genie Hunter!"

My blade doubles, no triples in size and turns a different color. Well, at least it worked. Except one very, very important factor is missing. Maka's focus.

"Genie Hunter!"

"MAKA NO!"

"Biting Defense: Shield." Ailuro says, bored.

A feline shaped black mist rises in front of her, then hardens into a solid, metallic shield. I expect the Genie Hunter to slice right through it since it destroyed all evil in it's path, but it only bounces right off of the surface. I change back to a human for some stupid reason. The Genie Hunter hits both me and Maka. She flies backwards and her head slams against the wall and then the floor. She collapses into a mess on the floor. I was so distracted I almost don't notice when I hit the wall. Something cracks. A bone? Oh, gross. I also feel my forehead smack into the ground. The ground below me starts rolling, whirling and spiraling.

"Attacking Claw: Sever." A bright flash of light splits the air and I feel something slice straight down my spine. Warm wetness starts spreading all over my back.

"Pinning Claws."

"OW!" Black Star yells then swears loudly.

I hear the sound of tearing skin, but I can't move my head and the only person in sight is Maka. "Hissing Strike: Finishing Blow."

A pale light flashes forward and hits Maka. It mimics a cat's paw swipe, and it throws her into the wall again. Hard. So hard, that the concrete wall splits, causing smaller cracks to branch out. The witch starts levitating a rock and suddenly thrusts it forward. Something that is not concrete snaps. I squint through the thick haze, then instantly regret it. I can't look anymore. It was her leg. Between the rock and the wall, crushed. My stomach heaves, and I clamp my teeth together to choke the bile back down. She screams out in agony and hits the floor. The rock slams down. Something cracks again. Not just one crack, but multiple. I bite the inside of my cheek so hard, the metallic taste of my own blood fills my mouth.

"MAKA!" Black Star shrieks. "That's it you're DEAD! Tsubaki, demon sword mode!"

"Right!"

"Silencing Strike: Bloody Fang."

Kid's scream echoes throughout the room. "Aggressive Tiger: Twins." Liz and Patti cry out in pain too.

"Tsubaki, Shiruken mode!"

"Right!"

A flash of silver flashed past my eyes and struck the wall right behind Ailuro, sticking into the concrete. Black Star stands in front of the witch and is holding a knife. Suddenly, he breaks into hundreds of puzzle- like pieces and disappears into the air.

"Shadow Star." Tsubaki whispers.

Black Star darts forward from behind Ailuro and slams his soul wavelength into her back. A gold crack of light illuminates the dim air for a split second.

That golden flash was the last thing I saw before the blackness took over. It heavy and thick, like the Black Blood. I try to open my eyes, but they won't.

* * *

**You guys are probably really super angry and really super sad because I ended it right here. But anyways I hoped you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Chaos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Some responses to reviews:**

**All-American Anteater: Nope Maka's gonna die XD**

**Empress Empoleon: Yeah, Ailuro's just a boss like that :P**

**Saraphina DeLuis: =) I feel so special thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

All of the sudden, a bright white light breaks though the thick blindfold of unconsciousness.

"The one who matters most will be revealed when you no longer need to ask." A thin, small voice whispers.

_What? What's that supposed to mean?_

A bright image comes to me. It was myself and Maka. I was giving Maka a piggyback ride. It was dark and a couple of streetlights illuminated her sleeping face. I almost smiled. I remembered that night. We were walking home from Death the Kid's party and she'd gotten a little, uh… tipsy. She'd had a little too many glasses of champagne and red wine, so I had to take her home early:

_She walked close to me. Suddenly she started yanking on my tie. "Maka, what are you doing?" I looked at her._

_She pouted and pulled on my tie. "No fair! I want a tie!"_

_I sighed and undid my tie. I knotted it around her neck carefully. She beamed. I just shook my head to myself and took off my tux's jacket, draping it over her above-the-knee purple dress. She buttoned it up and tried to impersonate me._

_Her voice dropped a couple of octaves. "I'm Soul and I'm boring because I don't like parties."_

_I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Wow you really need some sleep."_

_She stumbled along the sidewalk. "Soul, why are we leaving so early?"_

_"Because you drank too much wine." I walked by her side with my hands shoved in my pockets._

_"Nu-UH! I'm perfectly—" she tripped._

_I caught her and steadied her balance. I shook my head. "Never mind. This isn't going to work."_

_Maka perked up. "We're going back to the party?"_

_"No," I said and got down on my knees. "Come here."_

_"Oh Soul, of course I'll marry you!" she gushed and nearly fell over again. She put her hands on her cheeks._

_"No, Maka. Come here, I'll give you a piggyback ride."_

_"Yay!" she clapped and took off her black high heels and hooked them on her fingers. Maka came up behind me, throwing her arms around my neck. She wrapped her legs around my waist and buried her face into my back. I stood up and resumed walking. She leaned over my shoulder and pinched my cheek, tugging it back and forth. She stopped then stared very intently at my face. She got closer and closer until Maka was literally an inch from me. She squinted her green eyes in concentration and continued to stare._

_Finally I said, "Maka are you okay over there?"_

_"Your eyes…" Her eyes search mine intently. Suddenly she looked accomplished and grinned. "Are red!"_

_I laughed. "Well yeah Maka, they've been red for sixteen years."_

_"No way," she said. "Yesterday they were green!"_

_"Silly, your eyes are green, not mine." I told her._

_"Really?" she frowned for a second, but then leaned even closer. I started to get a little nervous. People did weird things when they were drunk, and this was my first time ever seeing her incoherent. She got so close to me that our foreheads were touching and we were nose-to-nose and I could feel her breath on my lips. I started to blush._

_Maka stared hard into my eyes. "Maka what are you doing?" I whispered lightly._

_"Trying to see my eyes in the reflection of yours." She murmured._

_She gets even closer if possible and her lips are centimeters from mine. I stopped breathing and shut my eyes. I still feel her breathing. Suddenly she smacked me in the head._

_"Hey dummy! I was trying to see my reflection!"_

_I opened up my eyes and see her eyebrows furrowed over her sparkly green eyes. Her eyeliner was starting to run a little. She laughed and said, "Heehee, you're funny, Soul!"_

_Her eyes closed and a small smile spread across her face. All of the sudden, her head dropped onto my shoulder. Shocked, I looked at her. Maka's passed out and she slumped down._

Another image. Me sitting on a piano bench and Maka standing behind me with her hands tightly clasped behind her back, watching my fingers glide over the keys curiously. Then me and Maka at the DWMA's anniversary party, where the girls convinced me to play the piano. One of me and Maka at home when she got sick and me trying to get her to eat something. Another one of me waking up to pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, cherry red lipstick, and blush all over my face from taking Maka's diary and trying to read it. One of me laying on the couch and Maka leaning against my knees. Maka's fifteenth birthday party. Her crying, me hugging her. Me and her walking home after I beat up her (ex) boyfriend for cheating. One of me giving her a necklace for Christmas. The flashing images started to speed up. Maka. Maka. Maka and myself. Maka. Maka crying and me in one of Blair's lacy, pink lingerie bras trying to cheer her up. Maka. Maka. Maka with her palm on my scar. Maka. Maka sleeping across my chest. Me, kissing her forehead while she was sleeping. Finally it flicks to one image and stops. Me, jumping in front of her to take the blow from Crona.

_"The one who matters most will be revealed when you no longer need to ask."_

The one who matters most… now I get it. The voice never told me _who _ mattered most because when I didn't need to ask, I'd already know. Maka.

Maka! Is she alive? The rock struck the pavement again, but something snapped. Her bones? I shiver, but I can't help but wonder what it was. Her other leg? Arm? Hip? Ribs?

…Her skull? I flinch. From a rock that size, if it hit her skull, she's dead. No questions asked, she's dead if that rock hit her skull.

Before I can think anymore about it everything goes black. The image of me getting sliced fades away and the blackness takes over again. When it unveils itself, I am sitting on a piano bench. The Black Room? Yeah, it must be. The red and black checkered floor, black walls and red, plush furnishings and curtains.

Something about the piano keys makes me want to play. So I lay one of my fingers down on the medium treble clef "D". I softly press down on it. The light tone sounds throughout the room. I put both of my hands on the piano and start playing without sheet music. For some reason, I don't play anything dark. Or harsh. Or even loud, really. It was a quieter… symphony? I never play symphonies.

(I just had to make him play a symphony because my favorite song is Bittersweet Symphony so just keep that song in mind while reading this. If you've never heard it, YouTube Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve. BEST SONG EVER 333)

I often match people with music. Like Black Star. He was a rhapsody, by far. Patti I always saw as a allegro, bright and open. But now that I think about it, Maka is a symphony. I matched her with a symphony because of her constant rhythm of emotion, with a steady spike.

My thoughts are interrupted by a soft voice. "Soul?"

I spin around on the piano bench to see Maka standing behind me with her hands behind her back. She too had on formal wear, and there were no signs of the wounds she had definitely received during the fight. Her black dress is strapless and floor-length. Her hair is down with a black bow. A piano designed necklace is around her neck, and it surprises me how quickly I recognized it. It is the necklace I gave her for Christmas, but she rarely wears it because of it's value. I've only seen it on her right now and the DWMA's anniversary party. It almost looks like she might be wearing a little make-up, which is shocking, too. The only times she wears make-up is she, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki go out. That too is rare.

"How did you get here?" I ask her.

"I don't know. One minute I was laying on the floor near Ailuro, the next I was digging through my own memories, and now I'm here." She shrugs. Her eyes drift to my fingers, which are still resting on the piano keys. "Were you going to play?"

I winced but say, "Yeah, I was."

"Well?"

"I don't know…"

"Please? Play for me?" she pouts.

I sigh. "Okay."

She smiles and quietly steps forward to watch me play. My fingers softly glide across the keys, and I find myself continuing the song I was playing before. Maka must've caught on to the change in music too.

Suddenly I turn to look at her, still managing to continue the song. "Do you want to try?" I ask her.

* * *

**YAAAY! Soul's gonna play the piano! FOR MAKA! AWWWWW! And now he asked her if she wanted to play! AW! A little bit of fluff up ahead :D Also be sure to check out "The List" Chapter 1!**

**-Chaos**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY THERE FRIEND! What it is, what it be? I'm really happy because five people reviewed and stuff and a bunch of people viewed, followed,and favorited! :D Thanks so much and here we go, Chapter 10! Oh yes, and my pen name changed to XxItalianChaos17xX so that way me and my buddy matched! It would be really awesome if when my best friend named XxItalianTerror77xX posted, you guys would check out her story. She prefers one-shots and truth or dare stories and she's a really good writer :) Thanks for all of the support guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater but if I did, I'd marry Soul because he's sexyyyy!**

"I don't know how to play." She says sheepishly.

"That's okay. Come here." She shyly steps forward. I pull her down to sit next to me on the piano bench. I lift one of my hands off of the keys and take her hand in mine. I place her hand over the hand that is still playing, lining her fingers up with mine. She catches on and does the same thing with her other hand. Her cheeks turn light pink and her green eyes drop down to our linked hands. I feel my crimson ones drift up to her face again. A small smile is playing across her lips, and the blush is still burning.

Thankfully that little demon thing isn't anywhere to be found. Good.

The song climbs into a bridge. I almost wish that I had to look at the keys to play the piano so I would stop staring at her. The light from the candles on either side of the piano is reflecting back in her clear emerald eyes. _She's so pretty, with her short height and_—

(Time for a little inner-battling! Italics = love-struck Soul, Regular font = in denial Soul)

SOUL STOP IT! You can-NOT be thinking about your meister that way, moron! _But her beautiful eyes and_—No! Bad Soul! _But_—No! _But what if she_—I SAID NO FOOL! _Her eyes_… Do I have to—well, actually her eyes are quite—NO EVEN I AM TURNING TO THE DARK SIDE! _Told you. _Shut up, stupid love-struck pansy. _Hey Soul you do know you're not only talking AND answering yourself, but your flat out ARGUING with yourself. _Yes, that may be true but still. Who is the love-struck prick out of the two of us? _Dude your forgetting there's only one of us, imbecile. _Oh yeah. _Wait does that mean that we're crazy? _Somehow that would not surprise me, considering that I have a creepy imp-demon thing living happily in some dark, sadistic corner of my head. _Touché. _Well you can live in the even creepier, sickeningly happy part of my freakish mind. Apparently there's MORE than enough room. _Ha, I'm so funny. _Oh gross. _What? _You're sickeningly happy, so please go curl up in some random corner of my head. _Okay._

(LOL end of inner fight)

My eyes return to our linked hands, hers guided by mine, drifting across the keys. The symphony is pretty difficult, but yet I've never played it and I'm not reading any sheet music. I'm surprised by how intricate it is by just playing.

"Maka what happened with Ailuro?" I ask her suddenly.

Her fingers twitch. "I don't know. We might both be dead at this point."

"But I heard the rock and a bunch of cracks."

"My leg?"

"No, I saw that. When you were on the ground afterwards."

"Oh. The second rock thing was my ribs. She slammed it down on my chest." She says.

"But you're…" I look at her abdomen and leg. I don't even see blood.

"Well neither are you. Remember? She kind of snapped your arm into little tiny pieces. But yet you're playing a piano."

"Huh. Maybe we are dead."

"Great."

"Well this sucks. All I got is a freaky imp and a piano to entertain myself with for the rest of eternity."

"Hey, I'm stuck in here too! This isn't even my mind!"

"Well, you got me." I say and playfully nudge her.

"You better get used to playing the piano for me then." Her face sours.

"Soul." A different voice says.

"Aw, crap. What Do _you _want?" I hiss at the little demon that grates on my nerves so much.

"That's the greeting I get? How rude. I guess I don't really have to tell you two the good news." The imp casually strolls away.

"Wait, what? Wait come back!" I yell after it, getting up from the piano bench to follow that little freak.

"Ah, it seems you've decided differently." He turns to face me.

"Don't start you creep. Just spit it out because you're the one locked in my head and you're not going anywhere."

"Fine. You're not dead."

"What?!"

"I said you're not dead."

"What about Maka? Is she alive or is that just some projection?"

"Nope. Maka's alive too. Both of you are. You're simply in a coma, so you both wound up here."

"Oh, great. How long are we going to be here?"

"Silly. You don't _have_ to be here. You can wake up whenever you please."

**Aww, sorry about the short chapter. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Sorry bout that but wasn't Soul's inner battling so adorable?! Thanks for reading DON'T CHOKE ON A CINNAMON ROLL CUZ I ALMOST DID THIS MORNING! :O**

**BYEEEEEEEE ^3^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well where I live it's exactly 12:01 that I'm writing this sentence. Well here's Chapter Eleventeen :D nope you guys thought I forgot but NOPE we made it to chapter eleventeen. And, as promised, there's stuff to look forward to this chapter, and some ROMANTICALNESS between two certain people :) Well, enjoy dis right HURR. Lol derp .**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Tsubaki

I stuff my face in my hands and start crying. Black Star rubs my back in circles, trying to quiet the heavy sobs that wrack my body.

"Black Star, she's dead. He's dead. They're both dead, I just know it!" I start shaking again and choke on my breath.

"Tsubaki, sh. It's okay. They're both alive. Just feel. You can feel their wavelengths. See? They're alright." Black Star murmurs.

"B-b-but Maka, she, the rock- it smashed her ribs! Her heart. I—"

"Tsubaki, please stop crying. It's killing me." Black Star shuts his eyes. A single tear slides down his face and drips onto his shirt.

I slide into his arms and he wraps his arms around me gently.

Liz and Patti are still crying relentlessly and Death the Kid is, surprisingly, crying right along with them. I didn't think Shinigamis could cry, but sure enough, tears are running down his face. Liz and Patti and leaning against him, sobbing loudly.

Stein comes out into the waiting room, removing a surgical mask and green latex gloves. He adjusts his gray rimmed glasses and clears his throat. Everybody's head snaps up.

"Calm down everyone, they're both alive and going to make a full recovery."

Tears poured down all of our faces. Black Star jumps up and walks over to Stein. "Can we see them?"

Stein cranks the screw in his head a couple of times. "I'm afraid they're still not awake. They have gone into a coma."

"What?" Black Star whispers.

"You can still see them, they just aren't awake, and they might not be for a while." He says sadly.

"I don't care, dammit. Let me see her." Patti growls in that dark side of her that was always covered by that crazy, giraffe loving, spaz.

Even Stein looks scared of Patti. "Alright. Go on in."

Without a word, we all step into the infirmary. Soul is laying on a white bed with a light blue blanket covering his chest down, his eyes lightly shut and quiet breathing. Maka is lying next to him on an identical bed except her blanket is mint green. A large lump is under her blanket. Without me noticing, a silent tear slides down my cheek. Black Star wipes it away with his thumb and brushes the bangs out of my face.

"Soul," Maka mumbles. All of us freeze. Is she awake? No.

"Maka, when are we going to wake up?" Soul murmurs.

All of us turn our heads very slowly to stare at each other.

"I don't know. Didn't that little creeper say we could wake up whenever?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"They're… talking? To each other?" Black Star whispers.

"Yes it seems that their souls are linked." Death the Kid muses. "But only to themselves because of the genie hunter. She was angry at Black Star, therefore we were not resonated properly." Kid concludes.

"That makes sense," Liz sniffles.

"It's… It's all my fault. If I hadn't called her tiny tits, we would have killed that witch and Maka and Soul wouldn't have—"

"Black Star…" I whisper.

"No." he says strongly. "It's my fault! What if she never wakes up? What is Soul—"

"Black Star, it's not your fault now stop blaming yourself." Kid puts his hand on Black Star's shoulder.

Black Star sharply shrugs it off and tears stream down his face. He sits down heavily in a chair near Soul's bed and his head drops into his hands. He sobs quietly while I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"Soul," Maka mumbles again. Black Star's head snaps up. "What happened with the genie hunter? Why did it do this to us?"

"I guess the black blood did this to us. You know how the genie hunter destroys all evil in its path? Well the black blood is considered evil, right?"

"I guess." Maka agrees.

"What? What the heck is 'black blood' Stein?" Death the Kid snaps.

Stein doesn't answer us, and rather mutters to himself, "It's worse than I thought."

"_What_? What's worse than you thought? Stein answer us!" Black Star shouts.

"Black Star, calm down," I say.

"I—"Stein begins.

"MAKA! Don't worry its okay, Papa is here! You'll be okay! I promise!" Spirit screams and bursts into the room with tears all down his face. He falls to his knees next to Maka's bed and starts sobbing.

When no one but me is looking, Stein slips out. But I won't call him out on it because I don't want to cause anything. Obviously Stein is keeping something from us for our own good.

"I'm going to kill that octopus head when he wakes up so he feels the PAIN!" Spirit cries.

"Shut up you old man! She hates you anyways!" Black Star hisses.

"NO SHE DOESN'T! She loves me she just doesn't show it, you blue haired freak!" Spirit shouts.

"Whatever, you overprotective creeper." Black Star mutters.

"MAKA!" Spirit continues to wail.

"DUDE SHUT UP!" Death the Kid yells. "You're so loud and obnoxious, I wouldn't be surprised if Maka suddenly sat up and Maka Chopped you!"

"Hey Death the Kid," Spirit whispers. He slowly walks forward and points to the three stripes on half of Kid's hair.

A look of shock, hurt, and finally depression comes onto Kid's face. He slowly sinks to the floor and starts crying softly. Suddenly he starts BAWLING. Pounding his fists on the tile, screaming and sobbing above all.

Spirit grins evilly. Liz tries to calm Kid down by listing all of the symmetrical traits about Kid. He doesn't listen and continues crying.

"Okay Patti, your turn." Liz turns to her little sister.

"Okay!" Patti sings and skips over to Death the Kid. She leans down very close to his face and says in a blunt monotone, "Kid get your ass of the floor and get a hold of yourself."

Kid scrambles to his feet and stands at attention. "Yay!" Patti giggles and claps her hands.

Slowly, all of us realize something. Maka and Soul have stopped speaking. They're both still breathing of course, but their earlier conversation has cut off.

"Maka," I whisper and take her hand. "Please wake up. For everyone. For Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patti. Spirit. Me. Soul. Especially Soul. Please." A small tear slides down my cheek.

* * *

**Aw, Tsubaki's such a sweetheart :') LOL Patti is really scary when she goes into crazy chick mode o.o Yep well have fun being bored xD sorry I'll update soon :)**

**-Chaos**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Sorry about the late update, it's just that school has started back up again for me, and my teachers are being rude and giving me homework on the third day of school -_- Also, thanks for all of the reviews and support, it really does mean a lot! Well bye.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Later that night, Black Star and me went home after Stein told us to get some rest. Black Star sat close to me on the couch, leaning against my shoulder. He is looking for something to watch on TV. At least that's what I thought. When I actually look at him, he is staring off into the distance. He is just pressing the next channel button robotically, without thinking about it.

"Black Star." I nudge him.

"What?" he snaps out of it.

"Black Star, what's wrong with you?" I examine his face.

"Nothing." He flashes a smile. A _fake _smile.

"Please tell me, Black Star. I only want to help." I plead. He smiles at me, but deep in his eyes I can see the pain.

He looks away, but I still see the small, glistening tear go down his cheek.

"Black Star?"

He spins around suddenly and bursts out, "What if they never wake up? What if she dies? I can't lose her. I can't! Maka was my only friend before I met you and Soul and Death the Kid and Liz and Patti. I can't lose her, she's like an annoying little sister to me! She can't—"he breaks off, crying loudly, sobs wracking his body.

I put my arms around him and hug him gently. He curls up next to my chest and cries into my neck. Sharp shards of glass spear my heart at every sob. I wince and gingerly run my fingers through his spiky blue hair. I almost didn't notice that I was crying too.

After a long time and thousands of glass shards later, his sobs die down. I lift him gently to look at his face. He's sleeping. I lay down, exhausted from the stressful day, and easily fall asleep with Black Star's head lying on my stomach.

Maka

Soul sits next to me on the plush, red couch. One foot is resting on his knee with a glass of wine in his hand. I have my legs carefully crossed, with my glass of wine sitting on the small black end table next to the couch.

Suddenly Soul stands up and says, "I want to wake up now."

"Okay. Hey little creeper demon thing!" I call out.

After a few seconds, the creepy red imp appears from behind a curtain. He has that ugly grin stretched across his face and his usual suit and dress shoes. "You called, sweetheart?"

I frown at him. "Don't call me sweetheart, pedophile."

He held his hands up in defeat. "Sorry, princess." The demon says and walks a bit closer.

"We want to wake up." Soul says. "Like, now."

"We all _want_ things, Evans." The imp sneers at Soul and me, looking like a stalker.

"Hey you little freak, back off!" I hiss through my teeth.

"If you guys want to wake up, just wake up. Like a bad dream." The demon shrugs.

"But I can't. When I wake up, it's involuntary."

"Oh no, it's the genie hunter! The genie hunter won't stop until it destroys all evil in its path. Black blood is considered evil!" I tell him.

The imp gets a horrified look on his face. "Oh no, oh no." he mutters. "This isn't good, we're in deep trouble. This is not going how I planned." He starts pacing back and forth.

"_We're_ in trouble?" Soul retorts. "No, no. _You're_ in trouble. When the genie hunter destroys you it'll be like you never even existed."

"Hah!" The creep laughs. "Oh no, you got it all twisted. If the genie hunter destroys me, we're _all_ going down, fool."

"What?" Both me and Soul gasp.

"Did I stutter? I said we're all going down together." The imp glares at both of us. "Neither of you can survive without the black blood."

"Why?" I ask.

"I'm the one keeping your mind from collapsing into one big, black hole of madness. If I was gone, the Kishin's madness would overrun you both. You see, the black blood encourages the Kishin's insanity, but also keeps it at bay. From taking over everything. So now that you have black blood, the madness has already been promoted, but keeping it at bay is a continuous job."

"Oh, fabulous." Soul groans.

"But you guys probably don't have to be concerned. There's too much craziness going on inside both of your minds for the genie hunter to do much." He reassures us.

"That's comforting," I grumble.

"Well, it's some hope, right?" Soul asks the demon, who is now seated at a plush reclining chair.

"'Course. Now, Soul, it would be amazing if you played for me and the beautiful young lady here." The imp gestures to the black, glossy, grand piano.

"Don't push your luck." Soul hisses.

"I can't push what I don't have. I got stuck in your creepy-ass mind. First you got that Kishin madness, then you got all of your trillions and trillions of thoughts! Each one is like paperwork that I got stuck organizing. Don't even get me STARTED on that creepy, happy freak—"

"NO! Shut UP!" Soul screams and jumps up, but lands on the floor.

"What creepy, happy freak?"

He looks at Soul. "The one from your little, shall we call it, 'inner battle'?"

"No! Quiet, you!" Soul spins to face me. "Don't ask about it!"

"Hmm. Maybe that's a story for a different time. Now, if you want my silence, you're going to play me a song on the piano mister." The demon shrugs.

"I hate you so much." Soul says to the imp.

* * *

**LOL am i the only one who gets very depressed and sad inside when I think about Black Star crying?! xD My muse over here says she feels like curling up in a corner, Crona-Style ;P Well hoped you liked it :D see you in a couple of days guys... Please review!**

**-Chaos**


	13. Chapter 13

**What's up guys? I'm amazing :D I wanted to kick myself in the face for having MASSIVE writers block for so long and making you wait :( Please forgive me! But, that doesn't matter now so please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

*TIME SKIP: ONE WEEK*

"I'm so tired of this. I want to wake up." Soul groans.

"I know. I do too." I sigh.

Suddenly Soul starts to get a little blurry around the edges. The color bleeds out of his face and clothes. He turns slightly transparent. I jumpup and point at him, terrified. My mouth is open and gaping.

"What's wrong with you Maka?" he asks.

"Y-y-y-you," I stutter. "Soul you're disappearing!"

"What?" He looks down and sees his colorless sleeve. He gasps.

"Demon thing! What's happening?" He panics. Before the thing can come, he fades into thin air.

Right as he does, the demon comes around the corner. He watches Soul fade away. "Good. He just woke up, so now I can talk to you."

"About what?" I ask, still startled about the whole Soul disappearing thing. I randomly wonder how long it's been since we went under.

"Listen up, because I have a feeling that if he just woke up, you're not far behind him." I nod. "Okay, listen, you shouldn't be concerned about Soul. At all. The amount of black blood in him is too great to be overcome by the genie hunter. The high levels protect him from basically anything, so don't worry about him. Now, it's yourself that you should be concerned for. You do not have a great amount of black blood like Soul does, which makes you more vulnerable to the genie hunter. So, you have a pretty darn good chance of dying. Sorry, princess."

"Okay."

"Wow. You're taking it a lot better than I thought you would. You're not scared to die?" he looks almost impressed.

"I'm not scared of dying. Or even pain. Death is a friend who is misunderstood." I tell him.

"Then what are you scared of, since I can't go digging through your head?"

Before I can stop myself, I blurt out, "Losing Soul."

"You care a lot for him, don't you?" I nod again. "Just so you know, before you leave, that boy would do anything for you. He'd die for you with a smile on his face to protect you. He cares about you. A lot."

I stare at him silently. "But like I said, your chances of living are slim to none. Your chances of waking up on the other hand, are extremely good. Good as in your starting to lose your color already. Don't let him know how you feel about him though, because it would kill him inside if you died, and it would only make it worse if he knew how you feel. Now, goodbye, Maka. Have a nice remainder of your sad, sad life."

Before I can protest, everything fades to black. It scares me. I want Soul. No, no. I can't feel that way about him. I can't hurt him.

…

I crack open my eyes. The harsh light burns my eyes so I narrow them, but cautiously open them again.

"Oh, hey, your up." A familiar, deep voice says.

"Maka!" I easily recognize Tsubaki's sweet voice. I turn my head and see Soul sitting up in his bed, his white hair naturally falling in his bright red eyes. I hate to admit it, but he didn't realize just how much I missed those red eyes.

Tsubaki brushes the ashy blond hair away from my face. "Maka, I'm so glad your okay!"

In an attempt to say something back, I suck in a breath. I almost scream from the sharp pains stabbing all over my ribs, so I just bite down on my lip.

"Maka? Are you okay?" Tsubaki asks worriedly.

I just nod. I stretch out my body, feeling where's sore and where's not. Mainly my torso, head and waist are aching. The only thing that really alarms me is my leg. I can't move it. Something is holding it down. Surprised, I lift my head a little. A huge lump is under the blanket where my left leg is supposed to be.

Tsubaki follows my gaze and sees where I am looking. "Oh. Yeah. I don't recommend moving that for a while."

I raise my eyebrows. "Yeah! You should've seen it! It got all smushied in between the wall! It was so nasty, right sis?" Patti yells.

"Patti!" Tsubaki and Liz complain.

"I agree. It was quite… disturbing…" Kid shakes his head.

"Me and Tsubaki kicked her ass for that! Right Tsubaki?" Black Star exclaims.

Tsubaki sweat drops.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't talk about Maka's leg getting squished right after she woke up?" Crona nervously inches forward from his spot in the corner of the room.

"I wish I was there to see it!" Ragnarok pops out of Crona's back.

"Ugh, Ragnarok please stop." Crona mumbles. Ragnarok beats on Crona's pink hair.

"Quiet Crona!"

"Ow, Ragnarok stop it!"

"Do you want me to put glass shards in your coffee?!"

"No! Glass shards in my coffee would scratch my throat and it would hurt and I don't think I could deal with that!" Crona cries.

Ragnarok and Crona quiet down after their little exchange and Soul doesn't say anything for a while. Suddenly the door SLAMS open and none other than Spirit comes flying in.

"MAKA!" Sprit cries. "MAKA! YOUR OKAY!" he sees Soul. He narrows his eyes and points at him accusingly. "You! You did this to her! For crying out loud, you're her WEAPON! You're supposed to PROTECT her!"

"Hey old man, you mind not making my ears bleed first thing in the morning?" Soul says irritably.

"HEY!" Death Scythe screams.

"Quiet before I beat the crap out of you with my cast." Soul hisses.

"Cast?" I choke out.

Soul holds up his right arm, which is bandaged and wrapped up tight. I feel some kind of guilt twist up in the pit of my stomach. Also, his headband is gone a strip of gauze is going across his forehead.

I need to stop this. I can't show any emotion for Soul, no matter what kind. For his own good.

* * *

**Ooh, that put a little twist in the story, huh? Well, lots more fun is ahead of us, and please remember to review!**

**-Chaos**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys, I have a new respect for Soul and BlackStar. My friend Maka Chopped me, and it hurt like HELL. It really does give you a dent!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Soul

"SOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUL!" Maka screams across the apartment.

I drop the laundry basket in my hands and run out to the living room as fast as I can. Crap, what if someone's trying to kill her or something? Dammit!

I stop upon coming into the living room to find it empty. Oh no, they probably dragged her into her room to rape her!

Aw. HELL NAW. I grab a metal baseball bat and run down the hallway. Not quite sure how I'm gonna beat the crap out of someone with a bat and one arm.

I kick open the door to Maka's room, S.W.A.T. Team style, to see her laying on her bed. No rapist. No murderer. No blood.

"Oh there you are. Can you get me my remote?" She points to the black T.V. remote on her carpet.

I drop the bat and stare at her with an expression of that less than a brick. "What? Did you just ask me to get your remote for you? That's it?"

"Yeah. I did. I can't get up." Maka points to the remote again.

I facepalm and grab the remote with my good hand, placing it in her hand. "Thanks Soul!" She cheekily smiles at me and flips the channel to MTV. Silent Library is on. I shake my head and walk off to go make dinner.

...

"I'm not that heavy!"

"Yeah, but you have fat ankles."

"I swear if I wasn't so immobile I'd Maka Chop you into next week!"

"Is that when your diet pills start to take effect?"

"Dammit Soul! You're gonna get it!"

I was currently trying to get Maka off her bed, which wasn't working out so well. I could only grab her wrists with one hand, for the other was tightly encased in a cast, with the tips of my fingers sticking out. She couldn't even stand up with her ribs and leg cast, which must weigh more than she does.

"Nevermind this." I let go of her hands and turn Maka to the side. I clench my teeth and scoop them both on the inside of her knee, right above her cast. It has the original cast and then neon pink gauze (courtesy of Liz) over the white, making it even heavier. I kept my other arm under her upper back, and picked her up bridal style.

"What the- Soul put me down!" She squirms around in my arms.

"Nope."

"But your arm!"

"It's fine." Besides, a cool guy like me puts others before myself.

"You are so stubborn."

"THAT... is very true, thank you." I grin at her and a small blush goes over her cheeks. "Aww, blushing? That's cute." I smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face before I slap it off!" Maka hisses.

"We cool, we cool!" I put on an innocent face.

"I'm not buying it." She remarks as I sit her in a chair. Maka adjusts her leg and picks up a fork. She spears a piece of bowtie pasta with her fork and puts it in her mouth, chewing slowly. I take a seat next to her and stare at my fork. I look back up at her with possibly the saddest eyes on Earth.

She notices and leans away defensively. "What're you looking at?"

"Maka. I'm hungry."

"So pick up your fork and eat, moron."

"But..." I dramatically look down at my arm.

"Oh my gosh. You are not trying to... Hell no, Soul. I am not feeding you. You have a perfectly good left hand." Maka folds her arms across her chest.

"But my left hand is unstable!" I cry out.

"No."

"Please?" I get all close to her face and widen my eyes innocently.

"Ugh, fine!" She groans. "Don't get used to it."

"Yay!"

She picks up my fork and gets a couple of bowties on it. I open my mouth and Maka stuffs the forkful of pasta in. She pulls the fork out and eyes me chewing. I cheekily smile at her, showing off my teeth. Maka grimaces and violently stabs a bunch of bowties.

"Feisty," I comment.

"Quiet, you." She shoves the fork past my lips.

...

I dig around in the fridge for Maka's pink bottle of ibuprofen. I twist off the cap and grab her two pills, a glass of water, and a tub of ice cream with a spoon. I walk out to the living room where Maka is laying on the couch, her pink gauze wrapped leg resting on a pillow. She turns her head when she hears me walk in and eyes the pills in my hand.

"Oh, no no no no, I'm not taking those." Maka hisses and turns her face away.

"Oh yes you are! Maybe if you take the ibuprofen your leg will stop swelling and you won't have fat ankles anymore!" I say.

Maka slowly turns her head towards me and grabs the thick, Webster English Dictionary off of the coffee table. "Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Crap!" I cry out.

"CHOP!"

...

Later that night after I finally woke up, Maka and I were relaxing on the couch watching Bleach. I finally got her to take her pills, by hiding them in some ice cream since they were like half the size of a dime. She was resting between my legs, her head on my stomach. Not sure where all of this was coming from, but hey, I'm not objecting.

I snake my arms around her abdomen, careful not to touch her ribs.

"Soul," Maka says, playing with my fingers. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Never let go."

"Never." She smiles and closes her eyes.

* * *

**Yes, yes I know, FILLER FAILURE. But the ending was a kicker, huh? Please don't torch my house for not updating then giving you filler crap. I promise it won't take me so long next update, I promise! ;-;**

**-Chaos**


	15. Chapter 15

**See? I told you I'd update much much sooner! :D AHAHA MAKING YOUR EYES BLEED FROM ALL CAPS! WHEEE!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Maka

Have you ever had the feeling when you wake up guilty, but not knowing why you're guilty? That's how I'm feeling right now. I feel this choking guilt creeping up on me, yet I don't know why I feel this way. I also don't know why I'm so comfortable. Or why it smells really good in my room. Or why my bed is so warm. And the last time I checked, my bed doesn't breathe.

I crack open my eyes, scared to look. I see a Skrillex logo underneath my face. A shirt. Oh shit, I know that shirt. I bit my lip and looked up. Just as I thought, Soul's eyes are closed and his white hair falling in front of his face. Damn, being a complete fool was NOT on the side effects!

The little demon's words ring dimly in my head:_ Don't let him know how you feel about him though, because it would kill him inside if you died, and it would only make it worse if he knew how you feel. Now, goodbye, Maka. Have a nice remainder of your short, sad life._

Damn. This is only going to hurt him more. Ugh why am I so _stupid_?! I feel like pulling my hair out. A little drop of water falls onto the 'S' in Skrillex. And now I'm crying! I try to hold it in, but I can't help it and start crying because of my stupidity and patheticness. I know this is only going to hurt him more after I'm gone. Another memory to stain him. Another sensation to miss.

"Mmmf?" Soul mumbles. I freeze. Soul rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks me full in the face.

"Maka why are you crying?"

"I..." I bit my lip. How am I going to fix this? "Get out." I say quietly.

"What?"

"Get out! Leave! Get away from me!" I scream at him. _It's the only way_, I tell myself.

"What is wrong with you?" He panics.

"Nothing is wrong with me! Now get out! Just leave!"

Soul has a heart-breakingly hurt look in his brilliant red eyes. A small frown tugs at the edge of his mouth as he gets up off of the couch and pulls a black hoodie over his shirt and steps into his green and black DC's. Slowly Soul walks out the door and shuts it behind him. Right before the door shuts, he murmurs, "I'm sorry."

I bury my face into my pillow and start sobbing into it. It isn't helping that Soul had been sleeping on this particular pillow, so it smells exactly like him. I throw it on the floor and miserably curl myself into a ball on the opposite end of the couch where the tears can flow freely. I love him, but I can't tell him.

...

Soul

I shove my hands in my jacket pockets and walk downstairs, wondering what could have made Maka so upset at me. Maybe I was taking advantage of her? No, she was the one who fell asleep on me. Twice. Maybe I hurt her? No, I made her a lifetime promise last night. I hadn't even been near Blair. I start walking to I don't know where. It was in the direction of BlackStar and Tsubaki's house. I'd probably end up there. This is so uncool.

I took the shortcut through Death City Park, following the winding path through the trees. I glance at a couple of kids playing on one of the many playgrounds, there are eight playgrounds to be exact (to meet Kid's standards). I keep walking and stumble upon the last person I expected.

"Crona?"

Crona glances up at me from his black spiral notebook. He puts it down next to him on the park bench. "Oh, h-h-hi Soul. Lovely morning for a walk."

I shift uncomfortably. "I'm not out on a walk. I got kicked out of the house."

"By M-M-Maka? Why?"

"I'm not sure."

Ragnarok suddenly pops out of Crona's back and shouts, "Maybe she's on her period!"

"Ragnarok please quiet down." Crona mumbles.

"I don't know about her period... she usually just smacks people around with books more often around that time. Well, I'm headed over to BlackStar's to get some advice from Tsubaki. See you around, Crona." Crona nods and resumes writing in his notebook.

...

I knock on BlackStar's door, knowing he's already up because he always wakes up at seven to start his training. I check my watch: 7:30. I hope he's still here, because once he leaves for training, Tsubaki goes to the hot springs.

"TSUBAKI! WHO'S AT THE GOD'S DOOR?!" I can hear BlackStar yell.

Tsubaki opens the door with her raven hair tied in a messy bun **(****A/N: Girls, our favorite early morning, lazy bun/ponytail :p)**. "Good morning Soul, please do, come in."

"Thanks." I walk past her into the kitchen and slip of my sneakers. I sit crosslegged at the table and wait for BlackStar to come out.

"BLACKSTAR GET OUT HERE I MADE YOU A SANDWICH!" Tsubaki hollers. Damn, she's pretty loud. I guess it's only natural when you learn from the best.

"YAY! A GODLY SAMMICH FOR A GODLY MAN LIKE ME!"

Tsubaki poured tea and joined me at the table. "So Soul, what brings you here?"

(A/N: I had to re-write this next part THREE FCKIN TIMES :( I kept pressing some stupid button and it would reload the page and make me start over -.- FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-)

"Where do I begin?" I shrug. "Well, last night Maka-"

BlackStar slams his fist down and jumps across the table. He grabs my collar. "Dammit Soul! You deflowered her didn't you?!"

"SOUL HOW DARE YOU!" Death the Kid comes tearing into the door with Liz chasing after him and Patti clinging to his leg.

"Hee hee! Go get 'em Kiddo!" Patti giggles. I facepalm.

* * *

** See you guys in like a week c:**

**-Chaos**


	16. AN Please read

Wow. Another A/N. I'm being a real ass to you guys. It's not fair.

Well, I might as well tell you why, even though I hate excuses. Well, me and my best friend are slowly drifting apart. My brother tried molesting me several times ever since I was like nine years old. My Dad is going to prison for selling drugs and getting hooked on pills. My mom thinks I'm depressed. My "friends" think I'm bipolar. I started cutting. My best friend got pissed at me for cutting. Now she probably hates me. My boyfriend is angry at me for cutting and is probably going to break up with me.

My life is just full of surprises, huh?

I hope you can forgive me about not updating. I'm working on the next chapter, it's almost finished, I promise. And I cut because I'm depressed and I'm always angry at myself for being ugly and because I can't fit in and I'm jealous of my friends and you guys are the only people who will listen to me and now I'm crying as I'm writing this like a little baby.

Well I'm sorry for being an ass. And just because I have depression doesn't mean I'm going to commit suicide, so don't worry about that. I hate making my life sound bad because there are worse lives out there, but I told you flat out what it is. I hate being such a downer on you guys. You shouldn't have to listen to my crap. Well anyways.

See you soon.

-Chaos (I'm too lazy to write out the full name)


	17. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much, guys. I was smiling and crying when I read through the "reviews" and PMs you guys left me, and it made me happy. Happy enough to start writing again. Thank you for not being angry at me. And here is your well deserved update, even though it should be much longer than it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"And that's all there is to it!" I finish, folding my hands on the table and flickering my gaze between the five of them.

"Oh. Sorry about that man. To make up for my accusations, here. Want a bite of my sammich?" BlackStar picks up half of a turkey sandwich and holds it out to me.

"Uh no thanks. I'm good."

"Are you sure? Tsubaki makes some pretty magical sammiches." BlackStar waves the sandwich in front of my face. I poke it away and clear my throat.

"So. What now?"

"You should yell at her for not kicking you out at a symmetrical time." Kid crosses his arms over his chest.

"You should buy her some tampons!" Patti explodes in giggles.

"Make her a sammich!" BlackStar pipes in.

"Okay guys SHUT UP. Since me and Tsubaki are the only SENSIBLE people around here, I think you should take OUR advice on Maka." Liz interrupts. "Let her cool down. Don't come home for a couple days, the when she seems to be okay, come back, but just ease into it. Come home and stay in your room. DO NOT BOTHER HER."

"After a little while of staying away from her, do little things. Make dinner. Straighten up the house. Buy her ice cream." Tsubaki adds.

"And ta-da, she doesn't hate your ass anymore." Liz finishes with a little flourish of her hands.

"Thanks Liz, Tsubaki. I'll keep that in mind. But where do I stay until then?"

"You can stay at my house. I have an extra room upstairs." Death the Kid offers.

"Thanks. Then I guess I'll be following you home, Kid."

"Yay! Sleepover!" Patti yells. Liz sweatdrops.

**~TiMe sKiPpIdIdOoDa: Later that night~**

"Sis! I wanna paint Soul's nails! He has such pretty little musician hands and his nails aren't chewed on like Maka's!" Patti wails to Liz.

Liz ignores Patti and drags her off to their room to get her to bed. On her way out she waves me goodnight and shuts the door behind her. I sigh and pull my Skrillex shirt over my head and shake out my hair. Patti desperately wanted to paint my nails black and red to "Match my blade" so I'd be "coordinated and stylish". Girls. I don't understand their logic.

I sigh as I think about the blonde girl who's going to fall asleep tonight, without me ever crossing her mind. Damn. I screwed up pretty bad.

* * *

P.O.V: Maka

I curl up in Soul's bed, inhaling his scent that clung to his sheets. After holding it in all day, my chest caves in and I sob into his pillow and clutch at my shirt over my heart. It hurt me more than he could ever know to scream those harsh words at him this morning. I hate myself for hurting him like that. I could see the pain in his eyes as he walked out. I wondered if he saw the agony in mine.

Probably not. He probably hates me! I cry into the pillow harder, sobs racking my chest. It's all my fault! I should have never gotten pissed at BlackStar. He was telling the truth after all. I am a tiny tits bookworm.

I eventually fall into a dreamless sleep, hoping to momentarily forget all of this chaos.

*TIME SKIPPIMARULA: 8 WEEKS*

"And that's it. Good as new." Dr. Stein places the cast on the table and inspects my uncovered leg. "Hmm. It looks like you have skin irritation from the cast. Some lotion will fix that up."

I rub the sore skin. It feels amazing to have the stupid thing off since it probably weighs more than me. I glare at the neon pink gauze triumphantly. Ha ha. Now you get to go get shredded up and dumped in a trash can.

"Can I walk on it?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah, but don't overdo it. No heavy running. Certainly no fighting."

I slump in disappointment. "Okay."

...

I shut the door and rest momentarily. Damn, getting up the stairs hurt like hell. I lean against the door and bite my lip. I'd rather climb a thousand flights of stairs than face Soul. He'd been shut up in his room for five weeks straight. I assume he went to the bathroom and dragged food into his room while I was gone. The only proof I had that he was even alive was the dinner left out on the counter with a note that always said the same thing: "I made you dinner and ice cream's in the freezer. -Soul". There was the flowers as well. Gorgeous red roses with bright green leaves and soft petals were placed in a pink vase, and the roses were replaced before they withered or petals fell. Soft piano music could be heard floating from his room every night, including tonight. It wasn't dark, or depressing. Not bright either. Just beautiful music that flowed like a river. Sadness stained the songs, but not a heavy depression. Just enough to notice. Tonight a soft, emotional and quite complicated symphony played.

**(A/N: Ever since I got depressed, I started writing music. And taking up an interest in piano. The song Soul is playing right now is the symphony I wrote. I can see why someone like Soul plays it. The music is so full of emotion if you listen to it. I can try to play my song on the piano and post a video on my YouTube.****)**

The song made me want to cry. The notes fell like rain, the emotions pooling like puddles, only to dry up and fade away. I locked myself in my room and crawled into bed. The song played even after I fell asleep, tinging my dreams. I didn't even have a dream. Memories played with the song in the background. Soul. Soul. Me and Soul. Soul being retarded. Soul and BlackStar. Soul and I. Soul.

My head felt like it was going to explode. Why can't I just forget about him? Oh yeah, maybe because I see/hear him every day of my life?!

Suddenly an idea struck me. I knew how to get him out of my head.

...

P.O.V: Soul

I wait fifteen minutes after Tsubaki picked Maka up and drove her to school to leave. I definitely don't want to run into her. She'd probably be pissed off at me. I know she likes my piano music, so I play every night until two in the morning so she'd fall asleep to it. Hopefully the one I played last night calmed her down a bit. I wrote it for her, after all. I wonder if she even noticed.

I shove my hands in my pockets and walk out the door dressed in a Black Ops 2 shirt, grey jeans and black DC's.

**(A/N:The Black Ops 2 shirt was the one that was given away at the midnight release. I know what it looks like because my brother has it.)**

I jump on my bike and start it up. The engine roar to life and I drive all the way to the DWMA and park in front of the massive school. I pocket my keys and walk up the staircase and when I get to the top, I lean against the banister. A flash of movement to my right catches my eye. I turn my head and my jaw probably hits the floor.

Some kid with black hair (not Kid) has Maka pressed up against a wall, and he is literally centimeters from her face, his lips at her ear. She's smiling and giggling. I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood. I feel this choking feeling rise up in my throat and my heart drops into my stomach.

Wait a minute. Why do I feel this way? It's not like she belongs to me. It's not like I'd do that to her. If Maka wants to be with that guy... I guess I'm not stopping her.

* * *

**Aw :( I felt bad writing that. I hope you liked it. By the way my YouTube account is:**

**XxItalianChaosxX**

**I don't have any videos uploaded yet, because a bunch of them still need editing. I mainly do Vlogs, which mine are some pretty lengthy rants :p If I do get the videos uploaded, then you'll get to see what I look like in person and my extremely awkward voice. I'm Italian and Russian mixed, so I have a really stupid voice ;-; For those of you who didn't catch on, I AM a girl, so don't go on YouTube expecting a guy.  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**This is such a short chapter, I'm sorry. But it's important! Like SERIOUSLY. JUST READ IT.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Wait a minute. Why do I feel this way? It's not like she belongs to me. It's not like I'd do that to her. If Maka wants to be with that guy... I guess I'm not stopping her.

...

I sit in class in absolute anger, and I can't understand why. I sank down in my seat, fuming and having a pity party in my head. Might as well invite dopey Soul and Little Demon too. I glare at my pencil and have a stare-down with my eraser. I can hear light giggling, and a deep voice behind me. I know damn well who it is. It's Maka and her little 'friend' Mark. Ugh. I can feel my nails digging into my skin in anger. I can't last much longer just sitting here, I swear. Just hearing the bastard's voice makes me want to throw myself under a train.

"Hey pretty boy, I like your hair." Mark's voice says and I feel fingers pulling through my hair. I hear a soft laugh behind me. Oh. Hell no. Time for some embarrassment.

I spin around and snap my fist forward, connecting with his nose. I hear a little crunch. Good. "Back off, I don't go that way. Why don't you go hit on some other guy?"

Mark curls up and grabs his bleeding nose. I hear a bunch of OH!'s and DAMN!'s and HAHAHA!'s.

"What the hell Soul!" Maka stands up and slaps me hard across the face.

A silence falls over the class. A single person says, 'Oh damn. Shit just got real.' and another person goes, 'Aren't they partners?'.

I feel like crying or something. She never hits me like that. Never. That time, she meant it. I'm not going to do anything back, I mean who hits a girl? So uncool. Instead I stand up and leave the classroom, with Spirit yelling at me to get back here. I just slam the doors and walk home.

...

The following weeks were more and more irritating. I felt like tearing open my head. She was purposely doing this to me, I swear! One late night Maka comes home. I hear the door slam.

"Soul I'm home." Maka's voice calls.

"Hmph." I grumble.

Maka comes into my room. The tension in the air is so thick, I can almost feel it. We stare at each other dead on for at least a minute. She narrows her eyes.

"What's your problem?" Maka glares at me in defiance.

"I don't know, what's yours?!" I hiss back.

"Why do you have to fight with me as soon as I get home?"

"Why do you have to be so rude to me?"

"I had a nice day until I came home to your sulking!" Maka throws her keys down.

"I bet you did! I bet you had a nice time sucking faces with that douche, didn't you?"

"I did not 'suck faces' with Mark, you bastard! He is a nice guy, unlike you! Did you ever think even for a second that I was doing this for you? Because I am! I am! This stupid witch hunter is going to fucking kill me! And you don't even care!" Tears started to fill her eyes. "You don't even give a damn! I tried to get you to stop liking me because I love you and I couldn't die if we loved each other! You wouldn't care if you hated me and I died! That was my plan, but now you know that I love you and now it's going to hurt you even more and-"

I watch with tears as Maka collapses in a heap on the floor. "Maka!" I catch her head before it could hit the wood. "Why didn't you tell me? I love you too! I have all along! This is my fault..."

"I didn't want to hurt you. But now you know. And it's too late..." Maka's eyes slide shut softly.

"Fuck!" I grab my phone and dial BlackStar's number.

"THIS IS THE ALMIGHTY GO-"

"Shut up BlackStar! Listen, Maka is dying! I don't know how or why, but I need you to meet me at the hospital, like, NOW!" I hiss.

"What?! Okay, okay! I'll be there!" BlackStar hangs up.

"Hang in there Maka." I swiftly scoop her up in my arms and carry her out the door. "Just hang in there..."

...

**I hate this chapter, how it's written. I'm sorry. I just have a lot of anger in my head, my boyfriend broke up with me and started dating a monkey-faced S-L-U-T. He seriously only likes her for her ass. Da fuq. But anyways, told you it was important! Now I'll work really hard on a final few chapters, sorry about this one being short!**

**Lots of SUSPENSE,**

**-Chaos**


	19. Chapter 18: The Final Chapter READ AN!

**She said hey with two y's. She wants the D. Sorry about that, I was feeling random. Writing this chapter to Skrillex, Linkin Park, Nickelback, and Three Days Grace. AW YEAH. The song for this chapter is 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. You might have to replay it. Listen to that up until the first time skip. Then switch to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Don't like them? Don't listen. Easy as that ^-^ Sorry about all of the P.O.V. changes. It was essential :p MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

* * *

**BlackStar**

"This can't be happening." I run into Tsubaki's room and jump on her bed and shake her roughly. "Tsubaki, Tsubaki wake up!" I grab her blanket and pull it off of her.

"What the- BlackStar, why are you waking me up? I was sleeping." Tsubaki sits up and says groggily. She fixes her shirt to cover her pink bra and pulls her hair back into a ponytail.

"We have to go now! Maka just collapsed and Soul said she's not breathing! We have to get to the hospital! She's dying!" I pull her wrist desperately and hold tears. "Just come on!"

"What?!" Tsubaki climbs off her bed and pulls me with her. "Which hospital? What room?"

"Death City Hospital but I don't know which room! I'll call Kid and you put something on!" I pull out my phone and dial the Shinigami's number.

"Good evening, BlackStar. Why are you calling me at this hour and while I'm on a mission?" Kid answers after eight seconds.

"Kid, call your dad and tell him to get Kim and Stein to the Death City Hospital! Maka's dying and I don't know why Soul said she just collapsed and now she's not breathing and-"

"BlackStar. Slow. Down. You say Maka has collapsed, she's not breathing, nobody knows why, and you need Kim and Stein at the Death City Hospital? I can do that. Relax. Breathe. Just get to the hospital and trust me, they'll already be at work with Maka. She'll be in room eight, on the eighth floor." Kid's voice never cracks or wavers.

I take a deep breath. "Okay. Thank you. Just, hurry." I hang up and turn to my now fully dressed partner. I take another deep breath and say, "Tsubaki, we have to go."

"It'll be okay BlackStar. She made it last time, and she'll do it again." Tsubaki hugs me and grabs her purse and keys. "She has to. Everybody is counting on her."

**Maka**

"Stay with me Maka." Stein's deep voice reaches my deaf ears.

I see bright flashes of blurry white light. My eyes roll to the side and meet Soul's crimson orbs. "Just try and remember all of our conversations, Maka. Try to remember the song I played for you. Stay awake."

"But... I'm so... t-ired..." Black starts to creep around the corners of my vision.

"I know. You can go to sleep when this is over. But Stein can't help you unless you stay awake."

"The dark... it's back." I try to tell him about the black that is stealing my eyesight.

"Stein?"

"It's the genie hunter. It's slowly taking over everything that is unprotected by the Black Blood." Stein explains. "I really need you to stay awake Maka. As long as you're awake it can't take over your mind. Once you fall asleep, you're twice as vulnerable, because the Black Blood now has to protect everything, since you let your guard down. Also, you will automatically try to resonate with Soul, but that will make the genie hunter taint his soul as well, even though he has already fought it off. So just think about everything that you and Soul have been through. Anything to keep you awake."

"O...kay... I'll t-try." I murmur. Suddenly the black takes over, just like the first time. I try my hardest to push it away, but it's so... heavy. Like a thick, black blanket. I float in the blackness, guided by a single light. A blue, pulsing light. I drifted closer to it and held onto it. It was warm and I didn't want to let go. It made me feel safe.

**Soul**

"Maka?" Her green eyes go blank. "Dammit! Stein she fainted!"

"That is going to make it more difficult, but I think I can manage. Soul what's important is that you do NOT let her resonate with you. Push her soul away from you. It will feel weird at first, but it's extremely important that you don't resonate with Maka." Stein looks me in the eye.

"Okay." He is right. I immediately feel Maka tugging at my soul. I try to push her off, and Stein is right again. It feels so awkward, and unnatural. I'm used to just allowing her to resonate, and now I almost feel guilty pushing her away. Her soul is flickering, and it's a lot colder than normal and the temperature is dropping rapidly.

"Stein her soul is going cold."

"I know. Kim is trying to resonate with her because the genie hunter will go after a witch over the Black Blood."

"Won't that kill Kim?" I panic and throw a glance at her. She has her eyes closed in concentration. I assume Maka is staying away from Kim because of her witch soul. Wait a minute. Dumbass Soul just caught onto something. "Are you sure she can even resonate with Maka? Won't she stay away from her witch soul?"

"Nah. I have on my Soul Protection." Kim murmurs. "And yes, it might kill me in the process, but hopefully I can fight it off until it's satisfied. As soon as I resonate with Maka I have to drop the Soul Protection."

"Why can't I just resonate with her? I took on the genie hunter once, I can do it again!"

_"Oh hell no. I don't need that thing ripping through you again. I just barely got rid of it, I don't think I could do that again."_ For the first time in weeks, the Little Demon spoke.

"Wait. My Black Blooded demon is telling me not to. He says he can't do that again..." If only we had an immortal of some sort we could- Holy crap! "Kid! Where is Death the Kid! He's a Shinigami, it can't hurt him!"

"First of all, Kid doesn't have an ounce of evil in him, and second of all, what happens when he tries to resonate with Liz and Patty?" Stein asks. "Kim is the only one who can do this. I'm sorry." I collapse in a chair in defeat. I bury my face in my hands.

**Tsubaki**

"It's been two hours, where is she? She's dead. She's dead and they won't tell us." I break out in tears again. BlackStar rubs circles on my back comfortingly and shushes me.

"Shh... Tsubaki she's going to be fine. Have some faith in Maka. She's a lot stronger than most of us give her credit for." BlackStar hushes me in a smooth voice. I look up at him through blurry eyes. When did BlackStar hit such a growth spurt? It's actually nice to be able to look up at him, almost endearing.

"But... But BlackStar I don't know if-" I'm cut off by BlackStar pressing his lips against mine to silence me. My eyes widen and I freeze in shock. BlackStar holds my cheeks in his hands and doesn't try anything. He doesn't shove his tongue down my throat. He doesn't try to pull off my shirt. We just... kiss. And it is honestly the sweetest thing I have ever experienced. After a few seconds BlackStar pulls away. His green eyes study mine and a boyish smile splits across his features.

"I kissed Tsubaki and she didn't beat the crap out of me!" He pumps his fists in the air victoriously.

"BlackStar you are the most idiotic, foolish, crazy... and by far, the sweetest guy I have ever met." I shake my head and smile.

BlackStar grins and draws me close for another kiss. Our lips just barely touch when I hear a long, continuous monotone beep. He pulls away and both of our heads turn to face the door where Maka is being held. Both of us slowly turn to face each other. My mouth falls open and tears pour down.

"No..." BlackStar whispers.

**Soul**

My head snaps up to look across the room at Maka. The heart monitor has gone dead, the single green line going across the screen and the endless beep intoning. My eyebrows go together and my mouth falls open. Stein's face is blank, and Kim lets out a soft gasp.

"...What?" I utter. I stand up and stride over to them. "Stein stop messing around with me. She's not..."

Stein slowly shakes his head and walks out the door, down the hall. Kim drops her head into her hands and a few sobs rack her body. "Soul I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I tried, please believe me when I say I tried-"

"It's okay... Kim. I know you did your best." I swallow thickly. I choke back the tears and bite down on my lip. Hard. Hard enough that blood ran down my chin. I squeezed my eyes shut and try my hardest not to cry, but a tear slips down. And another. And another. I take a deep breath and exhale, but it comes out shaky.

"So-ul..." A soft voice mumbles. Both my head and Kim's snap up and Maka's hazy green eyes meet mine.

"Maka, how the hell are you alive?" I breathe and hold her hand tight. Her weak hand softly wraps around mine.

Her other hand slowly raises and points to the monitor, which is going, but extremely slow. "I had to tell you... that I love... you..."

"Maka... I have to tell you. I always thought you were beautiful and I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I never thought you had fat ankles or tiny tits I was just teasing you because I didn't know how to tell you that I loved you." I took a deep breath.

"Remember when you made me promise to never let go?" She nods carefully. "Maka, it's alright. You can let go now."

She smiles softly, and her eyes slide shut. Maka's chest rises and falls a few more times, the monitor beeps once... twice... and stops. I feel a little piece of my heart chip off. A little bit of my soul. A little bit of my life. Scratch that, my whole life.

_"You better love me for the rest of your miserable life,"_ I hear echo in my head.

'The hell?'

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep..._

_"The witch got rid of about half of the genie hunter when Princess' heart failed because the Black Blood tried to protect her vital point and the genie hunter went after the strongest defense, her heart. After half the genie hunter went after the witch, I was easily able to overpower the rest of the genie hunter and the Black Blood was able to save her heart. You're welcome, brat."_

* * *

**XxXxTiMe~sKiPxXxX**

"YOU BAAASTAAAAAAAARRRRRRRDDDD!" Patti jumps on Maka, tackling her to the floor. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU PUT US THROUGH MAKA! GAG ME, AM I RIGHT?!"

"Holy sweet baby Jesus, Patti! I'm sorry!" Maka huffs from underneath Patti's weight.

"PATTI, GET OFF OF MAKA!" Kid yells. "YOU'RE RUINING HER NATURAL SYMMETRY!"

"KID STOP YELLING AT MAKA SHE'S GONNA RUN AWAY!" Liz smacks Kid in the back of the head.

"MAKA I MADE YOU SOME SAMMICHES! _TURKEY_ SAMMICHES!"

"Sorry Maka," Tsubaki says with an apologetic smile. "Excuse me for just a moment." Tsubaki drags BlackStar into the kitchen by his ear. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH BLACKSTAR!" I hear Tsubaki scream from the kitchen.

"SORRY!" BlackStar whines.

Tsubaki and BlackStar come back from the kitchen and everyone sits down around the brilliantly glowing Christmas tree in Death the Kid's living room. "My presents first, my presents first!" Patti exclaims. "Merry Christmas!" Patti passes us all childishly wrapped and colorful presents.

I open mine and find a white giraffe with red spots. I laugh and glance up at everybody else. Maka has a yellow and green one, Kid has a black and white one, Liz has a red and blue one, BlackStar has a blue and green one, and Tsubaki has a pink and purple one. I facepalm. "Multicolored giraffes? Really Patti?"

"Why would you expect anything different?" Liz sighs.

"Aheehee! Merry Christmas everybody!" Patti giggles.

* * *

**XxXxTiMe~sKiPxXxX**

"Merry Christmas," I mumble and hand everybody their wrapped presents, save for Maka. I sit down next to her and take a deep breath. Everybody goes silent and their eyes fall onto my hand, which is reaching into my back pocket. I feel a little bit of heat rush to my face, but I take another breath and pull out the small blue velvet box. Every person in the room lets out a gasp.

"It's not an engagement ring, your dad would murder me. It's a promise ring." I say shakily, but steady myself and hold out my hand. A wide range of emotion goes across Maka's face: shock, disbelief, confusion, slight worry, and finally happiness with a blush. She holds out her left hand and I slip the ring on her ring finger.

"THEY'RE GONNA GET MARRIED!" Patti splits open the silence with a yell and starts humming the traditional wedding march.

Everybody starts laughing and squealing and flat-out _fangirling_. Even Kid. BlackStar jumps up and exclaims, "My best friend has finally become a real man!"

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki's signature wail.

I ignored everyone and leaned over to the girl I loved and sealed my lips against hers. 'Thank you,' I say to the Little Demon living eternally in my head.

* * *

**Oh. Em. GEE. AWWW! YAAAY! I DID IT! Thank you guys so, so much. Through thick and thin, rough and smooth, bad and good, I finally finished this gosh darn story! 11,059 views total and 125 reviews, checked at 9:54 p.m. on December 23, 2012 :D But wait, there's more! Epilogues to come! So stay tuned! Please review and P.M. me any questions!**

**Please review and tell me how I did on this! :3**

**So. Much. LOVES!,**

**-Chaos**


	20. Chapter 19: Tsubaki x BlackStar Epilogue

**Thank you guys so, so much for all of the reviews! They honestly mean so much to me :) Here's the Tsubaki and BlackStar epilogue! Next up is the Maka and Soul epilogue! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

_Two Years Later, Soul and Maka have been married for six months_

"Tsubaki," I hear BlackStar call my name from the living room.

I close my laptop and walk out into the living room cautiously. All of the lights are off and a single red candle is lit on the coffee table. It illuminates the space around it just enough that I can see BlackStar sitting cross-legged on the couch. He has a soft smile on his face and his hands are loosely clasped together in his lap.

"BlackStar, what're you doing?" I lean against the wall and watch the flame on the candle flicker.

"Come here." He pats the spot on the couch next to him. I slowly move across the dim room, careful not to step on anything or trip. Surprisingly, the floor is clear of it's usual piles of whatever. Magazines, books, clothes. BlackStar... cleaned? What?

"You cleaned the living room?" I sit on the couch next to him.

"Maybe..." A little smirk plays at the corners of his lips. "But that's beside the point of why I told you to come over here."

"Then why?" I ask. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. Is it?"

"Well, I'm not pregnant, I'll tell you that much."

BlackStar laughs and takes my left hand. He raises it to his face and his lips softly brush the skin of the back of my hand. I giggle. "BlackStar, are you sure you're okay?"

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure that _you're _the one who's going to decide that in a second here." BlackStar takes my hand and stands up, taking me with him. He slowly slides down, releasing my hand. A few seconds later, BlackStar ends up on one knee. I gasp. No. Don't tell me... "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, my gorgeous girlfriend of two years, would you be willing to put up with my crap for the rest of your life, and do me the amazing favor of marrying me?" He pulls out a black box and opens it with an adorable boyish hopeful smile.

My mouth falls open and I let out a soft gasp. "...BlackStar..."

"Is that a yes?" He asks hopefully.

"Yes! Yes! I'll marry you and I'll put up with your- ACK!" I gasp as BlackStar grabs me into a crushing hug. His lips desperately find mine and lock in a passionate kiss. I lean up on my tip toes to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down. He laughs a little and pulls away. BlackStar slides a beautiful ring on my left ring finger. It is a platinum band with a diamond and blue sapphires woven together for the gem.

"Instead of just a diamond, I got this one with the sapphires because they remind me of you. Your eyes." He smiles shyly. "I'm just really happy Liz was right about your ring size."

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful!" I stared in awe at the engagement ring that now decorated my finger. "Ah! I have to call Maka! Wait I can tell her right?" I jumped up and down with my phone in hand.

"Well, it's only fair since I already told Kid and Soul." BlackStar shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned widely. I attack him in a tight hug and "I love you"'s are exchanged.

I dial in Maka's number and run to my room. It rings twice and Maka picks up. "Hello?"

"EEEEP! Maka! Maka! You won't believe me when I say this but BlackStar just proposed to me!" I shout into the phone, probably blowing Maka's eardrums.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Maka screams on the other line. "SOUL YOU BASTARD YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME... I CALL B.S. SOUL, YOU'RE MAKING THAT UP!" I hear her scream at the Demon Scythe. I stifle a laugh. "Sorry about that. BUT OHMYGOSHWHATDIDYOUSAY?"

"Of course I told him yes! But the way he did it, and the ring!"

"What does the ring look like?" Maka asks eagerly.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful, Maka! It's a platinum band and the gem is diamond and sapphire, and he said he picked the sapphire because, I quote Maka, I quote: They remind me of you. Your eyes." I squeal.

"I'm about to pass out from the adorableness. SHUT UP SOUL YOU FAGGOT, I DON'T SEE YOU DOING CUTE SHIT FOR ME!" Maka yells. "Sorry Tsubaki, Soul's being a fruit. But I am so, so happy for you!"

"You guys argue like a married couple- Oh wait a minute... Anyways, thank you! I should proba- AH!" BlackStar appears out of legit nowhere and pulls me to the bed. He places soft kisses down my neck and collarbone. "Ah um... Maka?"

"Tsubaki are you okay?"

"Um yeah. I think BlackStar wants to talk to me. I have to go! Bye!" I press the end button and throw my phone on the floor, effectively popping out the battery. "BlackStar what're you...?"

"Um... Oh crap. How do I ask... Nice, BlackStar. Nice. You proposed no problem and now you can't even ask if..." His face goes red.

"BlackStar... are you asking _permission_?" I ask incredulously. His bashfulness is just too cute.

"...Maybe?" BlackStar looks away in embarrassment.

I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it on the floor. I grabbed his face and turned it back towards me. "Here's your answer." I say and point to my exposed bra.

"YES! DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO ASK! BONUS POINTS!" BlackStar yells.

"Shut up." I pull him down for a kiss... and other stuff...

* * *

**Okay, some of my readers do NOT appreciate lemons, so I didn't write one. If anyone wants one, PM me and I'll write one and post it separate from the story. If I do, it'll be titled "My Star" because I'm a cheesy little fruitcup. Anyway, D'AW. HOW CUTE. And I had to add in the ending with BlackStar all embarrassed, because I'm a retard xD So, no lemons in the story, but it IMPLIED that they did 'other stuff'. Heehee :3 Next up, Soul and Maka epilogue ^-^**

**Marshmallows and Pencil Lead,**

**-Chaos**


	21. AN: Please Read

**Really sorry to say that the second epilogue about Soul and Maka won't be published. I just can't write Soul x Maka anymore. I tried sitting down and writing this thing so many times, but I just can't. Sorry again. I hope you liked the story otherwise, and thank you all for the dedication you have shown to this story. **

**-Chaos**


End file.
